Crash Into Me
by Denitta
Summary: Jack and Ebony return to the Mall together, surprising and being surprised by their friends. Things have changed quite a bit since the coup against Ram. Adjustments need to be made, but there is a larger threat looming. Can they cope and make it, together
1. Chapter 1

"What are you singing? What do you mean I have a ball and chain? I'm not holding you to me; you're free to leave at any time." Ebony's eyes and tone dripped ice as she heard the song that Jack was singing softly. I was 'Crash Into Me' by Dave Matthews Band.. Who knew why he was singing it, with its mentions of balls and chains.

"Ebs it's just a song; no hidden meanings. It just pops into my head sometimes and before I know it, I'm singing out loud." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her unyielding form into a hug. After a moment, she softened, giving in to his embrace and returning it.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's these damned hormones. And there I go again, crying now." She sobbed quietly against the firm surface of his chest as he stroked her back up and down. "Shh, don't worry about it. It's my fault you're in this condition in the first place." He pulled away from her slightly, slipping his hand in between to gently massage her barely visible bump. He bent his head to whisper to the baby.

"Hey little Ebony, how's it going? Why are you making your momma cry?"

Ebony laughed at Jack's antics, pulling him upright and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you so sure that it's a girl? Most guys want their first child to be a boy."

"Your point? I want a little girl, a feisty green-eyed little spitfire, just like her mom." Jack leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. He meant for that to be the end of it, but Ebony had other ideas. She reached up and grabbed his head pulling it down so that that she could kiss him properly, sliding her tongue along the seam of his lips, seeking entry. He obliged, deepening the kiss. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, orchestrating a dance that soon had them both light-headed and breathing heavily as they separated their lips, resting their foreheads together.

"We should—really—get going," Jack gasped against her lips.

"Do we have to?" She whispered back, sliding her fingers through the soft, chestnut strands of his hair.

"I think we do. Suddenly I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Ebony trailed her hands from his head to his shoulders and down his chest, before dropping them to her side stepping back from him. "I know we do. If there is one thing I've learned in all this time, it's that no matter what, I'll always end up back at the mall. It's like there's this invisible force drawing me there, like a magnet or a homing beacon. Time, distance has no meaning to this force, it just calls me back." Her tone was if not bitter, resigned to her fate.

Jack bent and picked up their pack before slipping an arm about Ebony's waist and beginning to walk again. "That's all well and good, but what about our force, what about my lodestone? You know the invisible force that brings you back to me no matter what?

She laughed, pinching him softly on the waist where her hand rested. "You silly. Of course I'll always come back to you, no matter what. Who else am I going to curse and berate when I'm giving birth to 'Lil Ebony'?"

Jack stilled, all merriment gone from his mind. That was something he hadn't thought about, the birth. Who was going to deliver Ebony's baby? If there were any Technos left, he doubted that they would be willing to help out a couple or virts. Tai-San could have helped, but she'd been missing since the first day that the Technos came, before he and Ebony had been captured.

His thoughts were broken by the sensation of Ebony's small hand rubbing against his side, trying to soothe away his worry. As if she had been reading his mind she said, "Don't worry so much, Jack. Women have been giving birth since the dawn of time and unless some radical technology is invented, we always will. I'll be fine. After all, if Trudy can manage to birth a child, I don't see why I can't."

He laughed at her joke, as expected, but his merriment was only skin-deep. Yes, Trudy had given birth to Brady, who had been a healthy baby. But Trudy had almost died from an infection afterwards. Trudy had a larger frame than Ebony. What if the baby was big? So much could go wrong. They didn't even have Dal anymore, to impart whatever medical knowledge he'd gleaned from his father. Jack's breath hitched as still-painful memories of a caramel-complexioned boy with a head of curly black hair flashed through his mind. Silently he sent up a prayer to the force on high, pleading for an uncomplicated birth for Ebony and asking it to watch over the spirit of his lost friend.

They carried on their walk at a steady pace, stopping occasionally so that Ebony could rest and catch her breath and at the last stop by a stream before they hit the city, dampen a cloth and wipe herself and Jack as clean as possible. Then they came to the outskirts of the city that met up with the woods, sector 8. Hand in hand they walked observing the changes that the Technos had wrought.

There were cameras looking down from the roof of every building and light pole that they passed. They encountered no other tribes or individuals for that matter as they approached the once-bustling but now abandoned marketplace. It was eerie, the silence. No traders bargaining with customers trying to cheat them more than they already were. No farmers hawking carts full of fresh fruits and vegetables. There was no one.

Ebony and Jack shared the same thought, but refused to voice it aloud. Was there anyone anywhere? Would there be anyone at the mall? Ebony gripped Jack's hand a little bit tighter as they came upon the entrance of the mall. The sight that greeted them did not bode well. Or rather, the sight that did not greet them did not bode well. There was no fire burning in the large metal bin outside the mall. There was always a fire burning in that bin. That fire and the old hoot-owl that roosted above the main entrance were two standards that greeted everyone who came to the mall, particularly after dark.

The apprehensive couple silently looked at each other outside the main entrance. A question was asked and answered and they shuddered and braced themselves, entering the mall, arms wrapped around each other's waists. They walked past the raised grill, Jack briefly experiencing a sense of pride that something he had worked on was still operating. He also noted that there were lights on inside. So that was why the bin fire was out. Then suddenly, Ebony stiffened by his side. He looked down at her to see that her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was quite pale. Her breath caught and nothing but a high-pitched squeak came out of her mouth. She stood like this for the span of about ten seconds, when the astonishingly familiar looking braided girl screamed before passing out into the arms of a nearby Lex. Ebony managed to utter one word "…Siva," before her eyes rolled back and she too fainted, Jack catching and lifting up her slight form

Credits: Hooty owl and bin fire observation curtesy of suntzu's She-Woman (Hear Me Roar), a hilarious take on Salene's return to the mall at the beginning of S4. I have two words: bits and P-ride. Please read and find out what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack intended to take Ebony back to her old room, but that was easier said than done. The scream of that girl, Siva was it? had brought all the residents of the mall running. Amber ran down the main stairs, a tall spiky-haired blonde boy following closely behind her his hand pressed lightly to her waist. Her face screwed up in concern as she noticed Siva's unconscious form in Lex's arms.

"Lex, what's wrong with…"

"Jack!" Amber's head whipped around as her eyes sought the very first resident of the mall.

Ellie excitedly shouted Jack's name from the balcony above before charging down the stairs. Her foot slipped on the second to last step and she fell forward, tumbling into the back of Amber's companion, who stumbled before righting himself and twisting to assist Ellie, She accepted his aid, bracing herself on his arm as she straightened, sweeping her long blonde hair out of her face. A kaleidoscope of emotions played across it. Flushed embarrassment gave way to eye twinkling delight as she recalled the reason for her mad dash, which turned to brow-wrinkling confusion, followed by chin-quivering despair as unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she noted the protective way Jack held Ebony.

Jack's heart registered the teleplay of emotions, recognizing them not so much as a soothing balm, but more like a band-aid on an old scar, unnecessary and undesired. He knew that he was not looking very friendly at the moment, but he needed to get Ebony to a bed. Again, he started walking up the stairs, but now he had to wade through bodies and rapid-fire questions of what, where, when and how.

"Can you let the man through? I need him to hurry up so I can take Siva up to our room." Lex's shouted words washed over the gathered group like a slap, but having the opposite effect of what he was seeking as everyone froze then began firing questions at him.

"Guys!" Again there was silence as everyone turned to see why Amber was yelling. "Let them through. Your answers will all be answered in good time, but right now Jack and Lex need to get Ebony and Siva to their beds." The gathered Mallrats mumbled words of apology as they moved aside to allow the two boys to carry their delicate burdens up to the bedrooms.

"I could use a cup of tea, would anyone else like one?" Salene's voice was artificially light as she looked at the assembled group.

Ever willing to support his love, Pride responded, "I would," before sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked up, giving him a grateful smile as she headed off to the café. The group followed a step behind.

"Siva…couldn't. Siva's—dead." Ebony's head thrashed on the pillow as she mumbled semi-coherently.

"Shh, Sweetie, you've just passed out. Don't try to move." Jack smoothed Ebony's hair away from her face, trailing a finger down her velvet-soft cheek. Her head stilled, turning into his caress. "That's it, just sleep. I'll be right here." He leaned forward from his position sitting next to her on the bed and placed a kiss to her forehead, just above her temple.

He leaned back, looking at her, drinking in her delicate beauty. She looked so fragile in sleep, so young. His lip quirked up in a smile. She'd kill him if she heard him say that, or at the very least give him a fat lip! He absently rubbed his shoulder, where she had hit him many times before, usually when he had made a comment about her lack of height.

There it was. His whole world laid out on that bed. He slipped a hand onto her stomach, rubbing gently in soft circles. He leaned down and again whispered to her little bump, which was covered by his beige jacket. "Hey there, Lil Ebony. Your daddy here, saying hello. I can't wait for you to be here so I can hold you and kiss you and teach you how to use a computer. Your mom will be so jealous."

"I'm jealous too, you never hold and kiss me, or teach me to use a computer." Lex's voice drawled from his the doorway. He leaned against it, arms and legs crossed, his dark mane loose around his shoulders.

Jack's head whipped around, his brown eyes wide and startled. "Lex, what are you…you can't tell anyone about this. Ebony would kill me if she knew that I gave our secret and only thirty minutes after we get back to the mall."

Lex straightened up from the doorway, uncrossing his arms and legs, approaching the panicked boy on the bed. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, crossing his right leg over his left knee. He leaned forward, addressing Jack. "Well mate, normally this opportunity would be too good to pass up. But you see, I find myself in the same predicament." He leaned back again, radiating self-satisfaction.

Jack looked at him dumbly for a couple of seconds, his brow furrowed in confusion, before Lex's meaning registered. His eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth curled up as he grinned and thrust forward a hand towards the City Sheriff. "Congratulations man. With who, that girl…Siva?"

Lex took his hand, enclosing it in both of his own as he pumped Jack's hand up and down. "Yeah, Siva. She's going to have my baby."

Both boys' head jerked around and they froze as a faint voice called from behind Jack, "Siva's alive? And pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ebony, Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Jack turned back towards the prone girl, leaning over her and looking her over with worried eyes. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and directed emerald-green lasers over at Lex, still seated in the chair by the bed. "Did I hear correctly, Siva's pregnant…with your child?"

"That's right. I'm gonna be a dad." A momentary grimace tempered his satisfaction, a fleeting darkness in his eyes as his heart remembered another pregnancy, and another time when he was going to be a father. But, as quickly as it came it was gone, and he flashed pearly whites and dimples, grinning broadly. "Why, you got a problem with that?" He challenged, his manner hardening.

Ebony's eyes closed and she slid her elbows forward, lying down on her back again. She stared up at the ceiling and let the tears slip from the corners of her eyes. Jack leaned over her, concerned. "Ebs, honey, are you okay? Don't cry." He turned back to Lex, angry. "What's your problem, talking to her like that?"

Lex stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair. "Why don't you ask her? Have her tell you why I might be worried about how she's planning to treat my wife, her sister." He wheeled around, storming out of the room.

"Ebony and _Jack_?"

"May, how many times are you going to say it? We get it okay? Jack and Ebony; big shock." Amber sat, elbows on a table in the café, rubbing her fingers in circles at her temples, trying to relieve the tension headache brewing there. Jay rose from his seat, coming up behind her to rub her tense shoulders as well, causing her to look up and smile faintly, thanking him with relieved eyes.

"No Amber. Finding out that the Big G liked to dress in women's clothing and pretending he was the Queen of England would be shocking. Ebony and Jack as a couple is getting hit with 10,000 volts." May's eyes twinkled as she laughed at her joke.

"You stupid b_i_tch! You don't know anything! Why don't you just shut up!" Ellie jumped up from her solitary seat at a table in the corner, running from the café.

"O…kay." May drawled out, visually following Ellie's path. "And I thought all the teen-aged temper tantrums ended when Cloe went missing."

An indrawn breath from Salene and a clenched jaw from Jay followed the tactless words. She turned misty eyes into Pride's chest. He rubbed a soothing arm up and down her back as he glared at the dark-haired girl over Salene's head. Jay also glared at May, thinking of his brother, who had gone missing not long after the young girl, whether to find her or because of Ram, they still did not know.

Amber's head rose from off her hands as she looked at May in disbelief. "Is there any connection at all between your mouth and your brain? Because you seem to be a pretty consistent sufferer of hoof-in-mouth disease." The blonde girl's words fell sharply against May's consciousness, all the more damaging for the conversational tone in which uttered Amber them. May sucked in a sharp breath, throwing out, "Fine, I'll just leave then," walking calmly out of the room.

For several moments, the only sounds in the room were the quiet sobs coming from Salene as she continued to cry against Pride's chest and Trudy, who was quietly cooing to Brady, trying to get her to fall asleep. Lex bounded in, walking across the room, opening and slamming shut cupboard doors as he found first a cup and tea bags, then went to the sink, to get some water.

"Lex, is that necessary? I have a splitting headache, and you're not helping. And there is some tea already brewed on that table there." She pointed to the table that was previously occupied by May. He stomped over and poured a cup, scowling at it and at the room in general, before clomping back up the stairs

"What's his problem?" Trudy looked up from a sleeping Brady, addressing the room. The only response she received was a shrug from Jay. She stood up saying "well I'm going up to bed before he comes back and wakes up Brady. It took forever to get her to sleep in the first place," before exiting the café.

Lex walked into his bedroom to see Siva sitting up in bed, eyes unfocused as she stared straight ahead. "Babe? You okay?" He walked over, sitting on the bed next to her, putting the cup of tea on the nightstand. He braced an arm on the other side of her legs as he placed his head in her field of vision, looking into her eyes.

Siva blinked, refocusing her gaze to his. "Did I see right? Ebony came back?" Her expression was worried. "What—what it…"

"What if I try to kill you again? Isn't that what you were going to ask?" Ebony asked from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

"I mean, isn't everyone concerned with what Ebony's big bad intentions are?" Ebony walked into the room, with Jack running ahead of her to pull out a chair for her to sit. She touched his shoulder by way of thank you and lowered herself into the chair, crossing her legs. "Well Siva, you can put your mind at ease. I have bigger things to worry about than power, or chaos." She instinctually rubbed her bump, looking up at Jack who stroked her shoulder soothingly.

Siva's eyes rounded. "Ebony, you and Jack, you're going, you're…"

"You're really having a problem finishing your sentences tonight, aren't you? Yes Jack and I are going to have a baby, in about five months. How far along are you?" Siva's hand slid to her own stomach, also rubbing in that way that pregnant women do. "Three months." She smiled widely. "We're hoping for a little boy, with his daddy's dimples, right Sheriff?" She grinned at a beaming Lex.

"Shh!" Mouse slapped a hand over Sammy's gaping mouth. "We don't want them to hear us." Sammy nodded, showing he understood, and the little girl removed her hand. "That Ebony girl is pregnant," he whispered, looking at her with wide-open eyes. "I heard; and that guy Jack is the daddy." She whispered back. "I think we should tell." She straightened up from her bent position, turning towards the stairs. Sammy got up, catching up to her. He began to run, causing the smaller girl to do the same. They pounded down the stairs, bursting into the café. "Salene!" Sammy shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Not to be outdone, Mouse interjected, "Ebony's pregnant!"

Stunned silence met the young girl's announcement as the teens processed this new twist. Salene spoke first. "Mouse, Sammy how do you know this? Did Ebony and Jack tell you?" The children lowered their eyes to the floor, Sammy's ears pinkening. "Um, no." Mouse mumbled, shuffling her feet. "Guys, we told you about listening to other people's conversations, You know that that is rude." Pride chastised them. "Ebony's pregnancy was for her and Jack to share, when they were ready. Now, I think the two of you should go to your rooms and think about what you've done. Sal or I will be up to see you in a bit."

The pair's heads continued to hang as they went up the stairs, stopping half-way up, seeing a pair of shoes coming down. They looked up to see Jack, and they paled, looking at each other and running up the remaining steps to their rooms.

"Don't tell me, even the children are upset about me and Ebony?" Jack smirked as he walked down the staircase, following Lex's earlier path, only much quieter, taking a cup from the cupboard and sitting down at the table with the teapot, filling his cup. He took a sip before looking around, noticing he was the focus of everyone's attention. "What? Do I have dirt on my face or something?" He looked at his reflection in his spoon, wiping at his face, smearing his markings.

Amber swallowed a laugh and she could hear muffled titters around her as well. "No. Of—course not Jack. We're all, um, very…ah happy for the both of you. Stop wiping; you're making it worse." She broke into giggles, moisture welling up in her eyes. "Oh Jack, I have missed you so." Jay dangled a handkerchief over her shoulder and took it, squeezing his fingers briefly. She dabbed at the corners of her eyes, saying, "Oh, I forgot, in all the excitement of your arrival. Jack this is Jay. Jay, Jack." Jack threw Jay a distracted look, nodding absently as he continued to swipe at his face. Jay grinned back at him

"Jack, let me do that. You're just making a mess of it." Salene had walked over to where he was sitting, squatting and using a damp towel to clean off his face. "There you go. It's all gone now, only your face is red from your rubbing." She rested a moment, looking at him. "Our little Jack has grown up. You've filled out very nicely. Don't you agree, Amber?" She turned to grin at the knot-headed girl, who smiled back. "Yes, Jack you're looking very handsome. I must say Ebony has very good taste." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He had steadily been getting redder and squirming under the teasing admiration he had been receiving from his two friends, but his face lit up at the mention of his love. His lip quirked up as he very nonchalantly rubbed his nails against his shirt, admiring their shine and saying, "She does have good taste, doesn't she; the very best taste, don't you think?"

"Oh you!" Laughing, Salene threw the towel in his face, standing and going back over to perch on Pride's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he encircled her waist. Jack lifted the towel off his head, grinning at her. "So speaking of Ebony, just how did you and she get together Jack? We figured you were captured together that day that you went to do reconnaissance on the Technos, but were never sure." Amber asked. 

Jack's grinned slipped, dark memories briefly flitting across his face. He shook them off and smiling again, responded to Amber. "Yeah, we were guests of the Technos, as Ebony likes to say. The food was bad and the service was worse, but that's a story for another day. I'm bushed, so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He got up and went upstairs to his room.

**I just wanted to thank Lauren for all her help. She helps me with all the chapters, but this one was being a pain in the , and she really helped, so thanks, Mel**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship. And they fit her very well too." May commented, watching Jack and Ebony preparing plates of food for themselves before Jack pulled out a chair to seat Ebony. She sat at a café table with Trudy, who was feeding Brady. Trudy looked up, observing the couple, replying. "At first glance it appears that way, but look again. Look how Ebony looks at Jack, how she smiles when he laughs at something, how she is always seems to need to be touching him." May looked again, as Trudy guided another 'airplane' of porridge into Brady's hangar. Sure enough, Ebony sat, watching Jack as he related some story to Pride and Lex, smiling when he did and absently stroking his thigh. "Whoa. Who would have thunk? Ebony, former Queen of the Locos and City Leader, falling for geek-boy Jack?" May shook her head.

"Better she found love with Jack than pining after someone else's man." Trudy tilted her head in the direction of Pride. May gasped, turning thunderous eyes to the purple-haired girl. Trudy smirked. "Sorry, are my claws showing? Not so nice when the cattiness is coming at you is it? Think about that the next time you want to say something mean." She spooned the last bit of food into Brady's mouth, wiped off the little girl's hands and face, then carried Brady and the bowl to the sink before going over to talk to Jack and Ebony. She left May at the table, her arms crossed, sulking to herself.

She pulled out a chair, sitting down with the couple, Brady slapping her hands on the table and gurgling to herself. "Hey guys, I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you've been back." Trudy smiled at them over her daughter's head. Ebony looked arched a perfectly groomed brow at the purple-haired girl. "Oh is that it? Are we to believe that your visit had nothing to do with May sulking over there?" She inclined her head in the direction of the girl sitting alone. Trudy flushed. "Okay, you've got me; I could not sit at that table for a moment more with May. I would have just…" She was distracted by the arrival of a tall, dark-haired boy wearing a pair of blue-tinted glasses. She smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up. "Mega! Good Morning, Jay should be down any second."

Ebony's and Jack's heads swiveled to see who this newcomer was that walked over to tickle little Brady's chin, setting the toddler to giggling loudly. Jack stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair. "What the hell are you doing here? Trudy how can you allow Brady in the same room as one of those, those..." Jack's head swerved from Mega to Trudy, his face showing shock and anger. "One of those what, Jack? Monster? Enemy? Please let me know." Jay had come down the stairs and now stood by the table, garbed similarly to Mega, all in black: Lycra shirt, cargo pants and thick-soled combat boots. He was in the process of putting on his earpiece.

Jack's lip curled as he viewed Jay's attire and he spat out. "No. Murderers. You Technos are nothing but despicable, torturing murderers, no better than the Nazis." He stormed off out the café. Ebony got up to follow him, tossing a snarl in the direction of Jay and Mega as she went. 

Trudy sighed, standing up with Brady, who was fussing and reaching for the spectacled Techno; "Me'a!" she cried out. He lifted her into his arms, tickling her stomach. The little girl giggled again, bringing a smile to her mother's face. "I don't know how you do it every time, making her laugh like that." Mega smiled slightly. "Oh this little angel and I bonded long ago, when she and I spent time together, getting her back to you." Trudy's smile slipped momentarily and Mega grimaced. "Trust me to speak when I shouldn't. I'm so sorry." A distant shout cut off her response. "Not now, Ebony! I just want to be left alone," followed by "Fine! I'll just go see my sister." Soon after, they saw Ebony racing up the main staircase.

"You know, I think that's our cue to leave." Jay smiled wryly. Mega nodded, handing Brady off to her mother. Waving to the little girl, both boys exited the mall. Trudy stared after them, snuggling her daughter close. "You like Mega don't you, don't you my darling? Well, I'll tell you a secret. Mommy does too."

Jack heard the door to the roof open and close. He called out over his shoulder, "Ebony, I told you to leave me alone. I'm not fit company right now." He sat on the roof's ledge, arms on up-drawn knees, surveying the other rooftops. He started as a soft hand grasped his shoulder. "Ebony! Didn't I just…" The words died on his lips as he turned and saw Ellie standing behind him. "Um, Ellie, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was. Is that all you can say? 'It's you?' What happened to all that we meant to each other Jack? I thought you loved me!" Ellie's voice rose at the end of her speech. Jack swung his body around to face her. "Sucks when the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it?" Jack said sardonically. Ellie reacted as if she'd been slapped.

Her chin quivered and her eyes well up with tears. "Jack, we've been over this. I thought we had gotten past this. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry I chose Luke; I was confused and didn't know what I wanted at the time. But I told you before, before you…I'm telling you now, I love you." He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Ellie, I—I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't, I don't feel the same way anymore."

She looked down, shaking her head. "Nononono. This is all her fault! She turned you against me! You loved me, I know you did and you could again, if she wasn't here!" Jack's hand whipped out, raising Ellie's head so that their eyes met! "Don't. Don't let me ever hear you talking like that again. Ebony had nothing to do with my feelings towards you. If you want to blame someone, look at yourself. I could only stand being second place for so long; so I moved on. I suggest you do the same." He released his grip and with a final look over his shoulder, re-entered the mall, leaving the blonde girl a sobbing heap, collapsed on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"…and until six weeks ago, I was in charge of our militia. Directing and training them; that is until we knew for sure I was pregnant. Then Lex and the rest of the Mallrats wouldn't hear of me continuing in my post." Siva moved around the things on the dresser, dusting it and them. "So now Pride does the actual training, while supposedly consulting me, but pretty much I stick close to the mall, cooking, cleaning, growing my baby." She turned, facing her sister sitting on the bed. "I sound so lame, don't I?" She nervously played with a couple of her braids.

"Not lame, caring…and strong. It takes great inner strength to know what's right and follow that path. Hell, in your place, I would probably still try to head up the militia, my big belly leading the way as we do drills." Ebony laughed and Siva joined with her, adding, "Wouldn't that be a sight?"

"Yeah, but only for like ten minutes, until Jack found out. Then he'd have me over his shoulder or rather, in his arms so fast that my head would swim, lecturing me the whole time." Ebony picked non-existent lint off the comforter, smiling absently. "I see it, but I don't believe it. You've gone soft. You've fallen in love and gone soft on us." Siva laughed softly, her eyes twinkling at her younger sister. She looked up to see Amber standing in her doorway.

"Ebony, going soft? Why do I find that hard to believe?" The blonde girl had both her arms and legs crossed. Ebony shifted around on the bed and Siva sobered up. "Well, there's a lot of things you wouldn't believe about me these days, Amber, "she said cryptically. Her tone brightened as she spoke again. "Was there something we could help you with?" She looked at the taller girl expectantly. After several moments, Amber's eyes slid away from Ebony's unable to maintain the contact. "Yeah, it's Siva's turn to wash up after breakfast. Come to think of it, we should incorporate both you and Jack into the schedule." Amber's gaze grew vacant as her mind wandered to the world of chore schedules.

Ebony rose of the bed, walking over to the doorway. "Whatever floats your boat Amber. Meanwhile, I'll be helping Siva with the dishes. You coming, sis?" She looked over her shoulder at her older sister. Siva nodded, following her. Amber straightened up and followed them downstairs.

(((((O)))))

Jack walked into his old workshop, needing the order and logic that came from working with machines as opposed to humans. The parts and tools and equipment never got over-emotional or let him down or made him feel guilty. He felt bad about the scene with Ellie, but she had given him no choice but to be blunt with her. She had always been like that and seemingly hadn't changed, picking and picking at him until he blew up and there were hurt feelings, tears and him feeling guilty. Well, no more! He was done feeling guilty, and he was done hiding. Shaking his head, he walked back out of his workshop.

Amber intercepted him on his way to the café, scattering his thoughts.. "Jack, I'm glad I caught you. I'm putting both you and Ebony on the chore roster. We all have to pitch in around here to make things work." Amber smiled over her clipboard, where she was busily altering the chore schedule.

Jack threw her a quizzical look. "Um sure, Amber," he responded hesitantly, watching her closely. "I'll be posting the new schedule later today, so be sure to check it out." She called out to him. He waved an arm over his shoulder. Amber nodded to herself, making additional notes on her clipboard. He watched her walk away, totally confused. This was not the same Amber he had spoken to the previous night. This Amber was a little vague and child-like. What had happened to her? He needed answers. He followed his original intent, heading towards the café.

"Is it just me, or is Amber a little off?" Jack addressed the room at large as he entered the café. Ebony and Siva's conversation halted at his words and Ebony put down the plate she was drying as she replied.

"She did seem a little odd when we spoke to her before, now that you mention it." She turned to her sister. "What's up with her, Siv?" The older girl placed the cup she was washing back into the soapy water and dried her hands before speaking.

"It was the experiments that did it." Her words were met with puzzled looks from both Jack and Ebony. She sighed. "Let's sit. This might take a while."

The trio sat at a nearby table and Siva began to relate the tale. "I guess you can blame my former husband Ram." Ebony's eyes goggled and Jack stiffened slightly. She gripped his leg beneath the table, stroking his thigh soothingly. "You were married to Ram!" she interjected. Siva's voice sharpened, an edge creeping into voice. "Yes I WAS. I'm not now. And we'll never get through this story if you keep interrupting." She gave her younger sister a pointed look. "Now as I was saying: Ram was doing experiments on hundreds of kids at 'camps' throughout the city and outlying sectors. He had them playing The Game and doing other things; I'm not sure exactly what. Java was more privy to his plans than I was." Ebony's eyes widened again and she opened her mouth to speak, but shut it at a look from Siva.

"Well, Amber was one of the kids hooked up to The Game, and apparently for a long time too. She was playing sixteen hours a day for months. It really affected her brain. It didn't help that during her games she had to kill her boyfriend every time in order to win. I don't know how Ram found out about him, but Amber had to kill that guy Bray over and over again." A shadow fell across Siva's visage as a dark memory hit her. "Ha! He was always good at finding where you were the weakest and exploiting it; Java too for that matter. Why if she had had her way, Lex and I would never…but that's another story."

Her hands slid to her small bump, resting almost protectively on it, circling. Jack placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and her eyes flew to his. "You don't have to continue if this is too painful." He gave a sympathetic look. She smiled back, lifting her chin imperceptibly. "No, it's okay. I've got Junior here and what do they have? Each other, exactly what they both deserve." She gently pat Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Now where was I? Right, Amber and The Game. The Mallrats found her eventually and freed her from that lab. She was in a coma for a week afterwards. Then she woke up one night while everyone was still asleep. She left the mall and roamed the streets. She thought she was still in The Game, poor thing." Siva shook her head. "She attacked and killed a kid; when she realized what she did, she passed out then and there."

"Oh my God!" Ebony exclaimed. "Amber? Former Gaian and Leader of the Mallrats? That Amber?" Her sister nodded sadly. Ebony's hand flew up to cover her gaping mouth. She turned to look at Jack, and seeing the pain in his eyes that he felt for the experiences of his old friend, She pulled his hand over her own belly, drawing it in slow circles. She knew that this connection to their unborn child could calm him down like nothing else. He smiled down at her then ducked his head for a brief kiss, before turning back to Siva, his tone grave. "Please continue. What happened after that?"

She began again. "Jay found her, during one of his nightly patrols. He figured that they were both attacked; the City was overrun with kids fighting over The Game. He had the kid buried and Amber brought here, on account of her pentagram." She glanced down at her own tattoo, brushing her thumb over it. "She apparently slipped in and out of consciousness along the way and saw Jay as her knight in shining armor. She would only calm down while he was at her bedside, otherwise she would fight and scream. During one of those vigils, she told him everything and then blocked it from her mind.

"Most of the time she's normal. Just like she was before. But every now and again it comes back to her I guess. She fights the memories by becoming super-cheerful, you know, like an Avon lady? She shines just a little too brightly. And the most important thing in the world to her is the chore schedule. When she gets like that, we just humor her and try not to upset her too much. It usually only lasts a day or two then she's back to normal." She placed her hands palms down on the table, pushing herself to her feet.

"You know, I think I'm going to lie down now. Thinking about that time and those events always takes it out of me. Well most things take it out of me these days, thanks to Junior." She rubbed her slightly rounded tummy. "I'll talk to you two later." She slowly made her way up the main stairs, disappearing from their view.

Ebony and Jack watched Siva depart before looking to each other. Silently they communicated, visually exchanging thoughts of love and comfort. Jack hugged Ebony close, pulling her from her chair onto his lap. After a millisecond of resistance, she allowed him to lift her, saying, "I was not asking you to do this. I'm a big girl; I'm not going to fall apart."

He connected his forehead to hers, their noses touching, being so close that he could see the striations in her irises. "I wasn't expecting you to. This is for me. So _I_ don't fall apart." He dropped his head onto her bosom, nuzzling her there, seeking solace like a child would. "When will it end? How much more will we have to endure? I don't know if I can take any more of this, honestly I don't."

She held on to him tightly, kissing the top of his head, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. "You will make it; I'll be right here with you, making sure of it."


	7. Chapter 7

His hands were still shaking as he walked through their shared bedroom. Stopping at the sink he stared at the man in the mirror. Haggard and pale, face showing far more years than it should. His hand rose, a trembling path to the mirror, stroking it as if it were flesh instead of cold glass. Balling his hand into a fist he rapped it against the glass, shattering it into a spider web of light, reflecting the dark-haired boy and the stricken blonde behind him.

"How could you do that to me?" He whirled around meeting her eyes, darker than they'd ever been before. Eyes bright with unshed tears, filled with an awareness that frightened him. "Why did you do that to me?" Her hands thumped him in the chest pushing him back until his spine painfully hit the hard china behind him. His lip split open where it had been captured between his teeth, a slight stream of blood dripping from it.

She blinked at him, watching the blood flow down it's chosen course, her eyes fogging slightly. Her grin returned in it's full plastic glory, stretching across her face until she again took in the blood, focusing on it with a slight frown as if it were the first time she'd seen it.

"What happened, Jack?" Her hand reached down, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to dab at his lip.

"Yeah Jack, what happened?" Ebony bustled into the doorway, hand resting on her slight belly, hesitant to step into the already crowded room. She pulled her braids over her shoulder and used both soft hands to bring his hand up for inspection. "You hurt your hand too," she pulled a sliver of the mirror out of his hand, barely registering the blood that dripped to her loose maroon shirt.

"Yeah, I-uh, I fell, guess I picked the wrong place to try and catch myself," he nodded his head in the direction of the mirror, trying for a reassuring laugh, managing only to worry her further.

Ebony's brow furrowed, "I thought I heard shouting."

"You always think you're hearing something," he used his other arm to pull her into his side, rubbing reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she chuckled slightly relaxing into his hold.

"What are you doing here anyways, Amber?"

"I was-I don't remember," she grinned again, "isn't that funny?"

"Isn't it though?" Ebony smiled at her warmly, offering a shaky bridge between the two incredibly different girls. Amber returned her smile with a more natural one, almost the same as...before-the only difference in the feeling it radiated. Once that smile had let you know that this girl was loved and that she knew she was loved. Now it showed caring, but also a sense of loss, a sense of guilt that had no business being there. It shadowed her eyes, her every movement, like a dark creature that was waiting for its opportunity to creep into her soul. Jack watched her nervously, knuckles white on the hand that didn't cradle Ebony. His lip worried between his teeth until blood once again started to flow. Amber nodded in her distracted fashion, murmuring about her chore list and schedules, giving a brief almost impersonal nod to Jack, her gaze focused on him as if he were a puzzle, before she turned and walked out the door.

Jack watched until the blonde head rounded the next corner, only then turning his head because Ebony reached up and wiped the crimson staining his lip.

"We need to get this fixed up," she smiled at him warmly.

"It'll stop on it's own," he said quietly, swiping at it with his hand and walking away.

Amber's head bent over her schedule, knotted head gleaming in the faint light. Her head only jerked up as she heard the soft gurgle of a baby.

"Bray," her smile shone brightly for the tiny child. Her hands reached up to cradle him, taking him from Siva's arms gently.

"He missed his Mommy," Siva laughed lightly as Amber made cooing noises at the baby, hand playing with his blonde Mohawk.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Amber brought him in close and rested her head on top of his, rocking back and forth lightly. Siva's smile dimmed as she realized that to Amber she was not in the room, not part of this. Slowly she stepped back, each step curling back to make the least noise possible. "Don't worry, Daddy will be home soon," Siva heard as she made it to the doorway. A hot breath on her neck startled her and she turned her head cautiously.

"What happened?" A voice whispered in Siva's ear, Siva let out a slight breath seeing Ebony beside her.

"The other part that we hadn't told you." Her gaze turned back to the two sitting in the café, "the scary part."

"She doesn't know he's gone?"

"No, she doesn't, she blocked it out with the rest, I guess," Siva sighed. "None of us have the heart to tell her, and there is still hope...I guess," she offered a wry smile to her sister.

"There's always hope," Ebony's hand patted Siva's shoulder uncertainly before settling on it, in a way that their mother had used to. Siva smiled and raised her own hand to cover her sister's


	8. Chapter 8

The toaster dinged, the kettle whistled and Brady murmured nonsense words to her mother as Trudy tried to feed her porridge. Pride scrambled up fresh eggs at the stove, while Siva dropped bags into two teapots, filling them with boiling water. Sammy and Mouse sat; waiting expectantly, and May swiped a scoop of jam across each slice of toast before cutting it in half diagonally.

Ellie placed plates and silverware on the tables around the room, hesitating only when she reached the table where she knew Ebony and Jack were going to be sitting. For a fleeting moment a grimace of pain crossed her features, but as soon as it came, it was gone, the only evidence of its presence the way she almost slammed the two plates onto the table.

"Have a care, Ellie. Although trade has picked up at the market, it would still be difficult to acquire new dishware." Pride cautioned as he followed behind her, scooping eggs onto waiting plates. As if drawn out by the scent of the meal being dished out, Mallrats appeared in the café, ready to break their fast.

"Don't skimp on my portion, Pride. A man needs to start his day with a full stomach if he's going to work at keeping the peace within the City." Lex actually took the time to seat Siva before sitting down in front of an impressive pile of eggs.

Pride's eyes rolled over Lex's head. "Lex you say that every morning. It's way past tired, already."

"But true nonetheless. Thanks, mate." Without further ado, he tucked into his eggs, grabbing a couple of pieces of toast from the platter in the middle of the table.

Jay and Amber descended the stairs, greeting everyone before sitting at their usual table, with Mouse and Sammy.

"Did I come at a bad time?" A tall bespectacled boy spoke from the entrance of the café.

Trudy's face lit up as she grinned broadly at the newcomer. She ignored May's hissed "Work it!" as she approached the young man. "Mega, of course this isn't a bad time. Please join us, if you don't mind the chaos of the morning rush."

He looked around at the scattered tables where the Mallrats were eating, talking and in some cases, laughing. It was loud, disorganized and so different from mealtimes with the Technos, but it spoke to something inside him, answering a need he didn't even know he had. He smiled down at Trudy, replying. "I don't mind—I don't mind it at all." He followed her back to her table, sitting and helping her feed Brady.

Salene raced down the steps, pulling her jacket over her shoulders as she breezed through, filling a teacup and picking up a couple of pieces of toast. She leaned against the sink, chewing her toast and gulping mouthfuls of tea. Pride joined her, leaning close so their words wouldn't carry. "Sal, why the rush?" He was very close, the heat of his breath fanning across her face.

"I have a—um, morning meeting with some of the farmers." Pride was very close, his hands resting on the sink on either side of her waist. He had effectively trapped her in a semi-private embrace, his impressive bulk blocking her from view from the rest of the room.

"You were going to skip breakfast for this meeting? Don't you know it's the most important meal of the day? Look, you're rushing so much that you left a bit of jam on your mouth there." His breath was like a blast of steam against her skin, as he extended his tongue to lick away the bit of preserves from her mouth. He dragged his tongue along the crease of her lips, until her mouth opened to let him inside. Immediately, the kiss got hotter as their mouths slanted against each other, trying to get closer.

Pride's hands slid along the counter, coming up to rest lightly on Salene's hips. He moved them to her back to pull her closer and…"Salene and Pride, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Mouse sing-songed, giggling at the pair. They jumped apart, Salene coloring to a shade just shy of her hair. She reached up a hand to run through her hair, realizing just in time that it still held a bit of toast. She colored even more, popping the piece into her mouth and gulping down the remainder of her tea.

Salene put her cup in the sink and dusted the crumbs off her fingers. "Ahem, well I have a meeting to get to, so I will see you all later." She was careful to keep her eyes from meeting those of her fellow Mallrats as she looked around the room before practically running out.

"See that, babe? The City Leader and the Interim Head of the Militia sucking face in the kitchen, and you won't even give me a little peck. C'mon." Lex leaned across the table.

Siva held up a hand in front of his face. "Not with those eggs on your breath I won't." She grimaced and turned her head away from him and taking a large sip of her tea.

Mouse and Sammy laughed at the entertainment being provided for them by the older Mallrats and Mega chuckled too, inquiring from Trudy, "Is it always this—boisterous in the mornings?"

May's eyes were on the couple coming down the stairs, a mischievous grin on her face. They darted from Ebony and Jack to Ellie and back again. "Nope." She replied, nodding her head in the direction of the new arrivals. "Some mornings it gets positively show-stopping."

Jack and Ebony approached their usual table, unaware of the attention they were receiving, not only from May, Trudy and Mega, but Ellie as well, following their every move with an unblinking stare. Ebony's mouth was opened wide, laughing at something Jack had said, until she saw and smelled what was laid out on the table. Her nostrils flared and she grimaced, looking horror-stricken. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and her body jerked forward as she heaved. She straightened and it appeared she was going to be okay, but she then her gaze fell upon Lex devouring his mountain of the soft yellow food. It was just too much. The blood left her face and she heaved again, racing out of the café, a worried Jack following right behind her.

Absolute silence followed their departure, with everyone except Lex and Siva looking at each with 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' looks. Well, everyone else except for May who was beaming like a 100 watt light bulb. "So—is this what is known as a pregnant pause?"


	9. Chapter 9

For two heartbeats later, you could have heard a pin drop. Then snuffling sounds came from Lex. Siva glared at him, but that only made it worse. He burst into a full out, head-thrown-back fit of laughter, releasing the tension that had gripped them so tightly moments before.

"Did we miss the joke?" Jack and Ebony had re-entered the café, Ebony looking closer to her normal tone, but still a little green around the gills, while Jacked showed irritated puzzlement. "I didn't know everyone would find Ebony's discomfort so amusing." He glared at his friends.

"Trudy's eyes rounded in dismay, the mirth leaving her. "Oh no, Jack, never that. It's just, um May said…" She stopped, at a loss for words.

"Your secret is well and truly out, mate." Lex interjected, receiving a relieved glance from Trudy.

Jack flushed, unconsciously holding Ebony a little tighter. He looked down at her and she up at him, before they looked at their friends. Ebony straightened away from him slightly, putting on her customary mask of defiance. "So my pregnancy is amusing to you all, is that it? Ebony, former Loco Queen brought low by a plate of eggs?"

"No Ebony, not at all. It's just—" Whatever Siva was about to say was cut off by the arrival of tall dark-complexioned Techno, who sported a mask and an impressive afro.

"General Jay, Commander Mega! Sorry to interrupt sirs."

"Q, I've told you, I'm no longer your general, you don't have to address me as such. Jay spoke as if he had said this many times before. "What's so urgent?"

"Sirs, there has been an attack! At the edge of Sector 23." At the questioning looks from Jay and Mega, he continued. "It's an area frequented by outcasts, tribe-less citizens who have gathered there because they had nowhere else to go. The most populated building exploded; many casualties have been taken to the hospital and there is significant structural damage to several surrounding buildings."

Jay and Mega stood, as did Lex, Pride and Trudy. "Oh, god, we need to get there now. Pride, take the militia to Sector 23; we need to try to minimize the danger and panic and to keep back the crowd as we transport the injured. Lex, get to the market; we need for business to continue and you'll have to keep the merchants calm. Mega and I are going to the hotel and to Sector 23. I need to see personally to get an idea of what we're dealing with and hopefully figure what or possibly who is responsible for this." Jay's directives contradicted his earlier claim of no longer being a general. When the situation called, he drew authority onto himself like a thick cloak, and those around him responded to it.

Trudy spoke out. "I'll go help out at the hospital. That's if you don't mind watching Brady, Amb?" She looked over at her friend, her eyes hopeful that this would be one of her 'good' days. She released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when Amber nodded, her face shining with sincerity.

"I'd be happy to Trudy. I would go to the hospital myself, but Bray Jr. is cutting a tooth and has been really fussy."

"I'll go too." May rose.

"And me." Siva stood as well.

"Siva? But what about …"

"Lex, I'm pregnant not an invalid. They're going to need all the hands they can get, especially with Dee and Patch gone." Her expression said very clearly that she was not backing down.

"I know babe; it's just that if anything happened to either of you, I don't know what I would do."

Siva softened, going to Lex and embracing him. She knew his demons, the fears that rode him and called out to him in the darkest recesses of the night; the ones pertaining to her and the baby. But right now something bigger had to take precedence. "It'll be okay, Lex. I'm just going to clean some cuts, put on some bandages and hold a few hands. Nothing life-threatening, okay?" She pulled back to look him in the eyes and he nodded, reaching for a kiss, but she flinched, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Egg-breath, remember?" She pecked him on the cheek instead, before stepping back to move next to Trudy and May.

"Q, escort these ladies to the hospital and then back to the mall."

"Yes sir, Gene—Jay, sir." The tall Techno looked like he was going to snap, he stood at attention so sharply.

Soon the mall was a hive of activity as everyone prepared to leave for their individual tasks. Even Mouse and Sammy were pressed into duty to do housekeeping chores and to help in looking after Brady and Bray Jr. No one saw Ellie slip out of the mall, just as none of the others seemed to notice that Ebony and Jack alone remained in the café with no assignments to tend to.

Ebony bid Jack to eat his breakfast, while she made do with tea and toast. All the while Jack complained about Jay. First, about 'the nerve of him' for ordering the 'Rats around like they were his soldiers, then for Jay not having found some way that Jack could have helped out in this current crisis. Jack seemed either to not notice or to not care that his complaints were contradicting. As far as Jack was concerned, Jay was wrong and that was that.

"Jack, don't you think you're being childish? Jay appears to be a good guy, humble and genuinely concerned about the City." Ebony looked at him over her cup of tea.

He frowned at her. "Appears is the right word. With these Technos, nothing is ever what it seems. For all we know they could have set off this blast themselves."

"Okay, now you're being unreasonable. What reason would they have to do that? It doesn't help anyone when the City is in disarray."

"Who said they needed a reason? Power and Chaos, isn't that the old chestnut? Where you find one there's bound to be the other."

Pain flashed across her face, as his words hit their target. Then it was gone, and in its place was flashing green fire. And you knew for this moment, Ebony, Queen of the Locos was back. "That's right, Jack. Power and Chaos. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You were always more the peon below the throne, right?"

"Ebs, I didn't mean—I'm sorry. Wait, don't…go." He was talking to air. She had run from the café, tears beginning to stream down her face. He didn't follow her. Right now, anything he said would just make it worse. Instead, he stood, head hanging low. "Great going, Jack. You're a real genius."

(((((O)))))

Ellie stealthily picked her way through debris and rubble, hugging her body to the buildings along the way, cautiously poking her head out before round corners. She had put on a navy pullover to conceal her bright shining length of hair as she observed the destruction in front of her.

At least five buildings stood in various states of collapse, the Oakland Park office building completely gone and now nothing but a pile of concrete, steel and glass. The buildings surrounding it were still standing, albeit precariously. Ellie pulled her notepad, jotting down her observations the buildings, the injured and deceased being transported in Techno vehicles, and the efforts by the Techno soldiers to keep back those screaming for missing friends and loved ones, or just their life's possessions.

Then there was a creaking, groaning sound, an ominous sound, followed by a dust cloud of building parts dropping from the sky. Shouts of "It's coming down!" preceding a sea of bodies running away from the building, their bodies like a moving wave, flowing away from danger. Unmindful of her personal safety, Ellie pulled out her camera, snapping of fleeing citizens and Technos, before she was grabbed around the waist and carried bodily along the fleeing crowd.

She snapped a final picture over the shoulder of her captor, a symbol gone previously unnoticed by her, a symbol in red and black on the side of one of the buildings, a stick figure with an upside down smiley face. She allowed her camera to drop on the strap around her neck. Then she turned her attention to the person whose arms were wrapped around her torso. "Jay, put me down this instant!"

If—you—can't—protect yourself—I'll just –have to—do—it for you." The Techno general panted as he ran with her. When he felt he was at a sufficiently safe distance, he dropped her to the ground, bending, hands on knees, to catch his breath. "You're welcome, by the way, for you know, saving your life?" He stood up, still breathing heavily.

"Saving my life?" Ellie was outraged by Jay's presumption. "I was not in danger, you just wanted a chance to cop a…" Her words faded as the building finally came down completely, shooting dust and debris in all directions, including glass and softball-sized bits of concrete that sailed through the spot where Ellie had been standing previously. Her eyes widened and she looked at Jay, visibly shaken. "Um, thanks, Jay, for saving my life." She wrapped her arms around herself, as head-to-toe, her body began to quiver.

Jay tilted up her head observing her eyes." God, you're going into shock; we need to get you to the hospital now." Her legs were quaking too much to function, so he swept her into his arms, taking her over to the waiting transport truck.

(((((O)))))

"Commander Mega, here's the footage from the cameras in sector 23, sir." A masked Techno gave Mega a tape cartridge, which he put into the drive below his console. He pressed a few buttons and soon his screens filled with images of the normal activities of the sector. Transient-looking kids shuffled in and out of the abandoned buildings, some standing around a bin fire at the entrance to the Oakland Park building. Impatiently, the bespectacled boy fast-forwarded the tape until the date showed this very morning.

The footage was pretty much a repeat of what he's seen before, transients coming and going, some stopping to share a moment of warmth 'round the bin fire, and the occasional drunk, lurching about, even at that early hour. Then a flash, and the image shook as a blast rocked the Oakland Park building, bright sparks and flame shooting from the top. Then there was snow, dead air as the camera and the building it hung from sustained damage of its own, caught in the blast radius.

Mega stopped the tape, sighing. Now he knew what happened, but now how or why. He removed his glasses, rubbing his eye and pinching the bridge of his nose, but he shoved them back on when an image filled each of the monitors inform of him. It was a message, like on the old public television stations. The preceding was brought to you by the letter M and the letter A, and the by the unstoppable force of the Maravaj. You would do well to bow down now. The message blinked off, to be replaced by a stick figure with an upside down smiley face. Then this too disappeared and the screens went back to displaying the various cameras Mega was monitoring.

His hand went to his earpiece. "Jay, I need you back at the hotel, stat. We have a very serious problem."


	10. Chapter 10

"There's something Jay's not telling me about the attack two weeks ago; something to do with that weird stick figure on the side of one of the buildings."

"Well, you can't really expect him to tell you everything that's going on with their investigation, now can you, Ellie?"

Ellie impatiently flicked a swath of long blond hair over her shoulder, saying to Trudy. "I can tell you've been talking to Mega again. You're spending entirely too much time with him. The public has a right to know what is going on, and The Amulet has a reputation to uphold; one of telling the hard truth."

"Right, because it's a major newspaper and you're what, the hard-nosed investigative reporter? Lighten up, Ellie."

"Yeah Ellie, who do you think you are, Lois Lane?" May joined the table and the conversation.

Trudy laughed. "Does that mean that Jay is Clark Kent?"

Ellie glared at the both of them. "Very funny girls. You won't be laughing when I find out exactly what's going on and you realize just how bad it is." She flicked her hair back again and stomped out of the café. May and Trudy looked after her then at each other and burst into laughter.

"Ladies, care to share the joke? I could use a laugh right about now."

May and Trudy stopped laughing, looked at each other again, then at Jay and then started laughing again, even louder than before.

"Right then. I can tell it's going to be one of those girl things I'll never understand. Carry on then." He exited the café to the chorus of the girls laughing. He headed up the staircase, meeting Ebony coming down. He decided to take to opportunity to do something he had wanted to do for a while now.

"Ebony, do you have a moment? Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure Jay, what about?"

"Can we go someplace else? I think it would be pretty private by the fountain."

"Okay." He reversed himself on the stairs, leading the way and sitting down on the base of the fountain while Ebony did the same.

"So now you've sat me down, privately, what do you want to talk about? The joys of morning sickness or the 'I'm growing out of all my clothes blues'? " She smiled at him.

He grinned back. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Jack."

Ebony's smile slipped and her face became an expression-less mask. "What about Jack?"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to learn all his secrets or hurt him in any way. I just need to understand and hopefully get past this animosity he has for me."

"Look Jay, I don't know exactly what happened to Jack in the work camp. The guards separated us right after we arrived and then we met up again five months later. I don't know what happened to Jack during those five months, but I do know it haunts him still. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat, crying out." Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up from the floor, catching movement in her periphery vision.

She recognized that bright jacket. "Jack!" She got up and ran after him, catching him in his old workshop.

"Did you want to twist the knife some more, Ebony? I get it trust me I do. I hit below the belt before and deserve something equally bad in return, but did you have to go to him and tell him about my dreams?" He turned his back to her, gripping the table in front of him so tightly that his knuckles were white.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his back. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jack. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't. I was just trying to explain to Jay—" Jack flinched. "I was explaining to Jay that your experiences in the work camp are still with you, even now. And that that is why you have such a problem with him."

He let go of the table, opening and closing his hands to return circulation to his fingers before closing them over Ebony's hands. "Ah Ebs. How do we do this to each other? We've barely spoken to each other for the last two weeks and it's been killing me."

"You're not the only one. I've been absolutely miserable without you, and so has baby." As if the little one knew he or she was being talked about, they made their presence felt. "Oh!"

Jack whirled in Ebony's arms, worry evident in his voice. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect. I just felt the baby move."

A look of wonder came over Jack's face and then it morphed into shock and then his face went blank as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over in a faint.

(((((O)))))

"Mega, you're getting to be a meal-time regular around here." Salene smiled at the Techno officer.

He cleared his throat. "I hope that's not a problem. Military food doesn't even begin to compare to the food you prepare here."

She grinned at him. "No problem at all. Though I suspect it's more than my cooking that brings you back here every day." She nodded meaningfully at Trudy and Brady.

He looked at them, admiring the picturesque image. "You're not wrong in your thinking. They've both come to mean a lot to me."

"Well, don't let me keep you from them. Go on." Salene shooed him away.

She watched as Trudy lit up when he got to her table, smiling even more brightly when Mega scooped Brady from her arms and held the little girl on his lap. Salene couldn't help but tear up as she watched the couple falling for each other, right in front of her eyes.

Pride came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Just think, one day that could be us; a little family of our own."

"I can't wait." Her eyes became very dreamy, but not for long as she saw trouble approaching Trudy and Mega's table. Ellie's expression was very determined as she stood next to the pair.

"I'd like a word with you, Mega."

"Ellie, can't you see we're trying to eat?" Trudy sounded impatient.

The blond girl jerked her head in Mega's direction. "He picked the place. Both he and Jay have been avoiding me."

"Maybe because you've been like a blood-sucking tic, not giving them a moment's peace?"

Mega placed a hand over Trudy's, silently asking her to let him handle the situation when she turned to him.

"It's alright, Trudy. Ellie's right. We Technos have a history of playing our cards very close to our chests. I would like to change that. Ellie, we will talk you, and anyone else here who wishes, tomorrow at the hotel. You can have a look around, and see we aren't hiding anything. You all know as much as we do."

"Oh that's a great idea, Mega. Brady and I will make a day of it, get out of the Mall for once." She looked pointedly at Ellie. "Maybe now you'll let us have some peace, starting now?"

Ellie stared at Mega for a long spell, as if she wanted to say something, but then she nodded and walked away to get her own meal.


	11. Chapter 11

They trooped in single file and two by two, the group of Mallrats who were checking out the hotel. Mouse and Sammy excitedly led them, an equally excited Brady pulling Trudy along behind her. May and Siva followed, laughing at the antics of the children and the indulgent young mother. Amber was next, carrying Bray and chatting with Jay. Jack and Ebony were just behind them, Jack's arm encircling Ebony's burgeoning waist as he eyed the equipment displayed around them. Ellie brought up the rear, snapping photos and taking notes on her little pad.

"…And this is the monitoring room, as you can tell by the monitors." Mega tried to make a small joke. Trudy smiled at him, encouragingly and he continued. "From here we track all of the cameras we have up in the City, from the market to just before the forest." The Techno commander pressed buttons on the console, changing the views on the monitors to show the areas he had mentioned.

"Oooh look, a fight!" Sammy exclaimed, pointing at the screen showing the activity at the market.

"What?" Mega turned and Jay stopped talking to Amber, their attentions focused on the screen. They saw Lex and Pride, along with several militia members, defending themselves against a mob. The Sheriff and Gaian were back-to-back, moving in a circle, keeping attackers in sight at all times.

Siva gasped. "Lex!" She gripped Jay's arm, putting her full weight against him as her knees buckled. He grabbed her just before she fell to the ground.

'We've got to get them back up and out of there, now!" He looked over at Mega, who nodded, his hand going up to his earpiece as he gave instructions to his men.

"Siva!" Ebony ran to her side, Jack just behind her.

"Let me get her." Jack said. Jay gave him a wary glance, but saw the look in the shorter boy's eyes the one that declared at least a temporary ceasing of the animosity between them. They worked quickly; and somehow in the tangle of arms, Jack lifted Siva into his arms as Jay let go of her. Jay led the way to the rooms, Jack and Ebony following closely.

"Is Siva going to be okay?" Mouse asked fearfully, looking up at Trudy.

"Sure she is sweetie, she just had a bit of a shock." Amber responded, kneeling by the young girl. "Once she has had a little lie-down, she will be as good as new."

"That's right, Mouse; Siva's going to be fine." Trudy added.

"And what about Lex and Pride?" The little girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry about them; they're kicking butt." Sammy nodded his head at the screen. He was not wrong. It appeared that the tide of the fight had turned, many fighters having fled when they heard the Techno sirens approaching, and the others falling underneath the skills of Lex, Pride and the militia. Just as Lex was planting a face-kick to an assailant, the image changed, showing instead the pool of the hotel.

"Aw, what happened to the picture?"

"Well the monitors aren't stationary. We have less of them than cameras, so the shots rotate," Mega replied.

"Phooey! It was just getting good." Sammy whined.

Trudy threw Mega a grateful glance over the heads of the children before declaring, "I think this tour is officially over, don't you Amb?"

"Definitely. Let's go home." She stood, taking hold of Mouse's hand."

"C'mon, Sammy, we are leaving." The young boy pouted, but followed.

"Just a minute." The group paused, turning to face Mega. "I don't know how safe the streets are right now. Let me send you with an escort." He looked behind him. "Q, Chip, escort our guests back to the mall."

The tall afro-ed Techno nodded, as did the red-hair pigtailed girl at his side. He took the lead of the group and Chip walked at the rear, a two-man team, so to speak.

Mega followed them to the entrance, seeing them off. He stoically watched as they left the building, but became uneasy when he saw them stop a short while later. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Trudy hand Brady off to May and turn around, heading back in his direction. She ran over to him, stopping a foot away from him. He silently asked her what was the matter and she moved, stepping in close to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. He just stood there at first, too surprised to respond, but very quickly got into the moment slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

A long moment later, Trudy pulled back, her eyes slightly glazed. She was gratified to see that Mega had a similar stunned expression on his face. She stepped out of his grasp, placing one finger on his lips before turning and running back to the little troop heading back to the mall. She blushed when Mouse and Sammy began the inevitable teasing, joined by May and Amber as well. But their good-natured teasing couldn't wipe the smile from her face and as she snuggled Brady close to her, she sent up a prayer of thanks for this second chance at love.

Ellie furtively moved around the hotel, stopping when she found the room she was looking for, a room that had not been on the tour they had received earlier. For a moment, she felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly threw it from her mind. _This just goes to show just how much attention everyone pays to me, doesn't it? If they paid me any regard, then I would not have the chance to be here. It's their own fault!_ This thought dominating her thoughts, she gently turned the knob, opening the door slowly. She already had a story formulated for if someone stopped her. _She was just looking for the ladies' room and got a little lost; clichéd but plausible._ She opened the door all the way and found the room empty of Techno personnel, but filled with so much more.

There were maps hanging on the walls with pushpins for sites of attacks. There had been two smaller incidents since the explosion two weeks ago. There was a model of the City on the table, with little numbers on it for each sector, also reflecting the sites of the attacks. Ellie pulled out her camera, taking pictures of everything she could. As she moved around the table, her skirt brushed against a sheaf of papers, knocking several to the floor. She bent to pick them up, absently scanning the pages. Her attention was caught when she saw that they were reports of the attacks. One word jumped out at her again and again.

"Who the heck are the Marajav and why do they have a hard-on for the City?" Ellie asked herself.

"That's what we have been trying to figure out, and it would help if you kept this under your hat until we have some answers."

Ellie spun around. "Jay, uh I was looking for the bathroom?"

"Well, it's not in here, now is it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow at her.

She became defensive. "Well, you have no right to keep this information from the City."

"Right, instead we should give them incomplete information and incite panic. Much better plan; I don't know why we didn't go with that one."

"You have a name for these wackos. You could at least share that." She raised her chin defiantly.

"And lose the only element that we have to discern true tips from the crazies who just want some attention? I don't think so."

"So you're just going to keep all this from the public?" Ellie got close to Jay, standing toe to toe with him.

He leaned down, his face inches from his. "Yes."

"Arrgh!" She screamed in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "You are the most self-righteous, pig-headed, arrogant…umph!"

Jay cut off her words by the simple but effective means of a kiss. He lifted his head, "overbearing, secretive…" he lowered his head again, silencing her once more. He slanted his mouth on hers, deepening the kiss until she softened against him, making mewling sounds into his mouth. He lifted his head, looking down at her.

She stared back for a couple of seconds, but then came back to herself, wrenching herself from his embrace. She smoothed her hair with shaking hands, before clasping them together tightly at her waist, as if she didn't trust them not to stray.

"Fine, I won't go public with this Marajav stuff, yet. But I still think the City has a right to know. I will hold this for two weeks and not a moment more. If you haven't found out anything by then, then maybe you guys just are the ones for the job. Until then, I suggest you stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. We won't speak of this—this aberration ever. Amber is unstable enough as it is, goodness knows what this could do to her."

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but Ellie forestalled him, holding up a palm. "I don't want to hear it Jay; you're not going to change my mind."

She brushed past him on her way to the door, spinning when her grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

He held her gaze, piercing her with his hazel eyes.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Face it, Jay. There's nothing there." She stomped out of the room.

He stared after her. "Don't bet on it, Ellie."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lex, quit fussing." Siva gave him an exasperated look over her cup of tea.

The sheriff paused in his hovering to give her an offended look. "I do not fuss."

"Well, Lex, you're late going back work because you've refilled Siva's cup twice and Siva hasn't been able to seat herself in almost two weeks, which coincidentally, is how long you've been coming home for lunch since you declared the offerings at the market and casino dog food, was it?. If that isn't fussing, then what would you call it?" Ebony queried, her eyes twinkling.

"I'd call it showing concern for my wife, but since she apparently doesn't appreciate it, I'll be on my way." He walked out of the café.

"Wait, Lex!" Siva put her cup down and ran after him, catching him by the fountain..

He turned, holding her shoulders. "Siva, you shouldn't be running! What if you had fallen? You could have hurt yourself and the baby…" She silenced him by the simple means of a kiss. Several seconds later, he lifted his head, his face bemused.

Siva stepped back from him. "You should go, you're late."

He nodded, and headed to the entrance of the mall, stopping and turning just inside. "I haven't forgotten what I was saying you know. Promise me you'll be careful?"

She nodded, blowing him a kiss. He made a catching motion, but didn't smile as he gave her a once over before exiting the mall.

Siva watched after him, spinning when voice spoke behind her. "You must be losing your touch. Time was when you could render a guy insensible for at least an hour."

"Ebony! You startled me." She pressed a hand against her racing heart. "You were watching us?" She frowned at her sister.

The younger girl held up her hands, palms facing outwards. "No need to get excited. I followed you to make sure you didn't fall or anything and then I didn't want to interrupt…"

"What is with everyone? I'm not a piece of china; I'm not going to break you know." Siva huffed, brushing past Ebony and heading back towards the café.

"Where are you going?" Ebony called after her.

"To help Amber with the laundry. At least she treats me like a grown-up." Siva's voice was fading as she got farther away.

"Since when have you been able to do laundry?" Ebony called after her, and laughed at the rude gesture she received.

The tall blond leaned back in his chair hands raised in the air, stretching his spine, twisting side to side to the accompaniment of several loud pops. He turned his side to side as well, then up and down, working out the kinks. He had been in this chair for several hours now, going over reports, hard-copies as well as files on the computer. He was still no closer to an answer, however. He couldn't find any useful information on the elusive Maravaj tribe, for lack of a better word. Ellie's time limit was almost up and he still didn't have anything to go on.

Maybe she was right. Perhaps the Technos weren't enough to stop them and the City should be worried and cautious. Ellie was pretty passionate about her opinions and a more than competent reporter. Maybe he should let her run the story so that everyone could be informed and make their own decision. He stared into space, considering this. But what if people panicked and chaos ensued? Things were just about back to normal after the last attack, no need to borrow trouble. He shook his head. He still had a couple of days, and information wasn't going to just jump out at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighing, picked up another report and began skimming the pages.

"Come on Brady, we have to get these things to the laundry room and help out Amber like the schedule says. You have your basket?" The little girl nodded, holding up her small Easter basket filled with doll's clothes and chattering to her mother. "Okay, let's go." She carried the basket on her hip and Brady trailed behind her. As they passed the stairs, they came upon Jack coming down.

"Trudy, here let me help you with that." He jumped down the remaining steps, taking the basket from her and walking with her. "Laundry day, huh; I should go get my and Ebony's stuff and help you out. I'm certainly not doing much else around here."

She beamed at him. "That's a great idea, Jack. It's about time some of you men-folk got in touch with you inner domesticate." She nudged him with her elbow, then laughed when Brady repeated her in her own little way, saying, "Mesket, mesket, mesket!"

Jack joined in the laughter, ducking his head. "I guess I know my place, now don't I? Even the pre-schooler is telling me."

They were still laughing when they walked into the laundry room, where Siva greeted them. "Hey guys, you're just in time. Just add that to the piles over there." She pointed to a long line of clothing piles on the floor.

"Siva, what are you doing here? I mean, I thought it was my turn to help Amber with the laundry." Trudy gave the other girl a bewildered look.

The braided-haired girl smiled back. "It is. I just felt like helping out. And there is no danger to me or to baby, washing clothes. Well other than the fumes from Lex's socks that is."

The two girls shared a chuckle and understanding looks, completely missing Jack's stiffened form, frozen half-way to the piles of clothing. In fact, they didn't notice him until Brady's chatter raised in volume when her initial cries of "Mesket" got no response from him.

Amber scooped her up into her arms, pressing a kiss to the little girl's cheek. "Now Brady, why are you calling Jack, 'Musket' was it?" She gave Trudy a questioning glance.

"She means domesticate. She heard me praising Jack for getting in touch with his latent housewife."

"Oh really? So you're an enlightened male, are you, Jack?" Siva asked.

"Yeah Jack, are you the rare house-broken male?" Amber's eyes sparkled.

Like a deer in headlights, Jack stood still, facing Amber, not speaking. She stared back, unblinkingly meeting his eyes. "It's you, you did this, why, why did you do this?" Her voice shook with intensity, and she held Brady so tightly that the little girl cried out, breaking the spell.

Trudy rushed over to the blonde, pulling her daughter from her. "Amb—Amber, let her go; you're holding her too tightly."

Amber blinked rapidly then released the distressed girl. "Oh my goodness, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, Brady, Trudy."

"It's alright, Amber. It happens to all of us. Why don't you just have a lay-down and Siva, Jack and I will finish up here?" The purple-haired girl spoke soothingly to her friend.

Amber smiled brightly at her. "You know, I think I will. Bray always did like afternoon naps. You'll tell him where I am if he comes in?"

"Sure thing, Amb. Siva will just walk with you and bring back any clothing we may have over-looked, right Siva?" She made eye contact with Siva and the other girl nodded, coming over and looping her arm with Amber's.

"Come on, Amber. I think I saw Pride's blanket hanging on a chair in his room. We have to make sure it gets washed today."

"Yes we do. Let's go get it." Amber headed out, pulling Siva with her.

Trudy watched them leave, then turned back to Jack. "You can put that down you know." She pointed to the basket he was still holding.

"Uh, right." He flushed, dropping the basket by the nearest pile.

She smiled. "Why Jack, you're blushing. I guess some things never change." Her smile slipped. "And some things do. Isn't it so sad about Amber? Some days she's perfectly fine, lucid, and then others she's full-throttle in La-La Land." She shook her head. "It had seemed she was getting better, but she seems to have regressed of late. I guess these attacks must be getting to her. What do you think?"

"I—I think, I think I hear Ebony calling me. I gotta go." He turned and practically ran out of the room.

Trudy hugged her daughter close, nuzzling her. "The poor dear. He's really upset about Amber. I don't blame him at all."

The night-sky hung cloudless and clear, the light from the incandescent moon and brightly sparkling skies making it almost too easy for the figures in black who move quickly yet stealthily, bodies hugging the buildings for cover. One, two, three units, moving as one, despite their disparate locations, their concentrations totally focused on the missions they were on.

Three leaders circled their right forearms twice then jerked their arms forward, index finger pointing forward. It was a go. The soldiers entered their respective buildings, depositing charges in strategic places, wiring them up, then exited, running back the way they had come. When the three units were once again one large group, the leaders met, counting down, depressing their detonators in almost perfect unison.

Like Independence Day celebrations of old, explosions lit up the sky, coloring it gold, orange, red and black; the colors of flame and smoke. Before the first scream rang out or the first siren sounded, the soldiers were gone, disappearing like they came, dark whispers on the wind.

"What is it? What's happening?" Mouse stood in the middle of the hallway, hands over her ears to block out the screeching alarms. Her head swiveled back and forth as the males of the mall raced past her to the main entrance. Pride stopped, bending down to speak to her.

"We're going to find out. Until then, why don't you go to go with Trudy?" He pointed behind Mouse. "I'm sure a big, brave girl like you can help little Brady not be scared, right?" She looked at him, then nodded, walking over to the mother and child, taking the hand of the crying Brady.

With one look back, Pride too ran down the hallway, arriving downstairs just as Jack was raising the grill, Jay at the ready with his laser.

"Come in, nice and easy. No sudden movements or you'll get shot." The blonde general's voice was firm, authoritative.

A small whimper came from outside, and then they stepped inside. No one spoke. They just couldn't. Of all the people they could have expected to be outside the mall, these two weren't even 999,998th on the list. A young man and woman both covered in soot and scratches, the woman held delicately in the man's arms.

Jay finally broke the silence, asking the question that was uppermost on everyone's minds. "Ram, Java, what the hell are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay," Ram said tiredly. "Stand down for goodness sakes. Java's hurt and I'm going to drop her soon if I can't put her down. I assure you that you are safe from me.

The former general stared hard at his former leader. "No one will ever be safe when you're around, Ram. But I can see that you 're in no condition to attack us right now." He slowly lowered his arm and stepped back, bumping into Lex, who had not relaxed his aggressive stance.

"Give over, Lex. They are both hurt and obviously exhausted. I do not think they are going to be much danger at the present."

Lex held his ground, looking like he wanted to protest this statement. But then, two things happened: Java whimpered again and Ram's grip on her slipped and he had to bend his knees to catch her.

"Lex, move!" Salene called from the foot of the stairs. She was backed up by Ebony, Ellie, Siva, Trudy and Sammy, while Amber stood at the top of the staircase, holding Bray in her arms, Brady and Mouse each gripping a leg.

"Fine, drop your guards, let them stay. But when you're all murdered in your beds, don't come around haunting me!" He stormed away, pausing only when he reached the stairs. "Siva, let's go."

She glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Lex."

"You would choose these two psychos over me?"

"I'm not choosing anyone over you, Lex. But we can't just turn our backs on them. That is not our way." Siva implored him with her eyes.

"If I drop Java, you might as well have left us out there."

Siva jumped and overbalanced, and would have fallen if Lex had not caught her. Her husband bent, lifting her into his arms. "You're going upstairs with me now. If you're not going to look out for the baby and yourself, then I will." He carried her up the stairs, brushing past the girls, not looking back.

She made to protest, but when she saw over Lex's shoulder that Ram and Java were being directed to a bedroom, she kept quiet. Lex would not help the former Techno leaders, but this way, he was not keeping them from receiving aid.

Ram gently laid Java on the bare bed, the semi-conscious girl making almost mewling cries as she curled up, instinctively seeking the fetal position. His face showed naked concern as he gazed down at his wife, his hands moving restlessly as if he did not know what to do with them.

Trudy watched him silently, touched by his seemingly genuine worry for his wife. She backed up, not wanting to intrude on this private moment, until a short command stopped her.

"Left or right, Trudy; You're in my line of fire."

The purple-haired girl started, then took a step to her left. Mega's words had a galvanizing effect on her, and her expression hardened. All business now, she said, "This is a room of honor. It belonged to one of our fallen tribe members. I expect that you will use it in a respectful manner at all times, got that?"

Ram nodded, saying. "Let me guess, a casualty of us tyrannical Technos?"

She blushed, looking away from him. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and devoid of emotion. "No, your religious-zealot predecessors. Just like you, they led good people down the path to ruin, destroying their lives!" As she spoke, the emotion built, until she was yelling at the end. Mega slipped an arm about her waist, taking care to keep his laser-clad arm trained on Ram.

The latter raised his hands, palms outward. "Easy there, Mega. I didn't mean to upset your lady. I obviously touched a nerve and for that I'm sorry. Honest." His expression was the embodiment of contrition.

"Interesting choice of words, Ram; I don't think an honest word has passed your lips in the entire time that I have known you."

"I'd love to argue the point with you, Mega, but I don't have that luxury right now. Java's been through a really tough time recently and she needs rest, so if you don't mind…" He held his arm out, directing the pair to the doorway.

"Don't presume to order us around you dictatorial ! You have the use of the room _for the moment_. You'll soon be somewhere more appropriate, locked up in the cage." Trudy swept out of the room, brushing aside Mega's arm.

Mega's eyes followed her as far as they could without him turning his head. Then he looked back at Ram and lowered his arm. "Understand this, Ram. Asylum or refuge or whatever it is we're allowing you right now; it's only a temporary arrangement. You will stand trial and be punished for the crimes you have committed against the City."

"Et tu, Mega?" Ram gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "Who knew a tribe with a name as silly as the Mallrats would have been my downfall?" He turned away from his former follower, muttering to himself as he gazed upon his sleeping wife.

Mega exited the room, stopping just outside to talk to Pride who was guarding first shift. The Techno leader removed his laser and handed it to the Gaian warrior. "If he tries anything, blast him. It's set to 'stun'."

Pride nodded. "It's tempting isn't it, to just set it to the highest level and just blast away?"

Whatever Mega was about to say was lost in the wailing cacophony that was the alarms going off for the second time that night. "Don't leave this spot," he directed Pride. "It's entirely possible this is just a ruse by Ram." He then ran back to the entrance, soon to be joined by pretty much the same group as before, with the exception of Siva and of course, Pride

"Is it an attack? Has Ram been secured?" Salene asked questions to no one in particular.

"Ram is secure. Pride is guarding him. As to whether or not this is an attack…" Mega left the question hanging. He motioned Jay to move forward, his laser at the ready, then he called out, "Who's there?"

"Commander Mega, it's me Q, sir and May." The tall young man stepped forward into the light, the Mallrat at his side. They were both disheveled in appearance: May's blouse button incorrectly and there was an oval bruise blossoming on his neck. This was all overshadowed by the urgency in their manner and the May's wide startled eyes.

"Jack, open the gate, quickly." Jay called out.

For once, Jack didn't argue with the blond, working the mechanism.

Q and May rushed inside, the latter clinging to Q as if for dear life.

"Officer, report." Mega directed.

"Yes sir. There's been another attack sir, worse than the others. Three buildings hit at once. They weren't empty sir." He almost whispered the last statement.

"Oh God." Salene raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth.

May's knees buckled, her weight falling onto Q, who lifted her up. "She—she saw the bodies. One of the buildings didn't fall immediately. And some, some of the people inside jumped. They were at least ten stories up." May moaned, as if she was re-living the memories.

"The poor dear. Let's get her to her room." Salene motioned Q to follow her.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. Amber, Trudy, Ebony, you should all go back to bed." When the girls made to protest, Jay continued. "I know you want to help, but the casualties are going to be too severe tonight and the area too chaotic. It wouldn't be safe. We will take you to the hospital in the morning."

The girls nodded, assenting to the arrangement, and trooped off to the bedrooms, taking the children with them. They passed Q coming down, Trudy brushing his arm in sympathy.

"Q, you're back. Good; join us in the café." Mega said.

They sat, not noticing the blond figure crouching on the second floor, listening to everything being said.

"Lex, you know the drill, go out, be visible, try to restore order. Q, wipe the lipstick off your face for Chrissakes; you're going to have to stay here and guard our unwanted guests. We need Pride to lead the militia again."

The dark-complected Techno flushed, ducking his head and dragged his sleeve across his lips and cheek, saying "Yes, sir!"

"All right, everyone's got their directives, let's move. Q, go relieve Pride, he's just around that corner there." He pointed and Q left at a swift clip.

Jay, Lex, Mega and Jack all stood to leave, the last saying. "Jay, Mega, I'm coming with you."

The blond general looked like he wanted to argue, but a couple of head movements from Mega stilled his protests and he nodded in Jack's direction, saying, "Fair enough. You're supposed to be a genius, maybe you can figure out who these Maravaj people are."

"Who?" Jack looked puzzled.

Mega responded. "We'll explain along the way."

Ellie quickly descended the stairs. _I gave Jay the time he asked for. Now it's time the City knew what was going on._ She ran after the guys, making sure to keep a concealing distance between them and herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The short young man walked the length of the room, spun around and walked the distance again. His movements were spare and compact, and bristled with tension. It was as if the very air around was alive, the energy rolling off of him was so strong.

"Lex, either leave or quit pacing, you're making me dizzy and nauseous." Siva put down the magazine she had been flipping through.

He stopped, turning to face her, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry babe; it's like I'm ready to jump out of my skin, and I just can't keep still."

She stood, walking over to wrap her arms around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, you want to be out on the streets helping to keep order, but you're needed here. I know, he—he's locked up, but I just can't feel safe."

A shudder ran through her at the mention on her ex-husband and Lex hugged her as closely as he could with her burgeoning belly, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her back.

"He can't get to you, not as long as I'm here."

"You promise?" She blinked wet lashes at him, her voice small like a child's.

He pulled back from her, tilting up her chin, locking gazes with her. 

"Promise"

He dipped his head, capturing her lips with his.

Ellie scrunched up her eyes, her head moving back and forth restlessly on the pillow. She was trying to swim, but was mostly flailing, trying to move through the viscous liquid to the surface. So close, she was so close, she could see the light filtering through the heavy pressing waves. She kicked, just one forceful pushed forward and she was free.

She blinked her eyes open, turning her head as the bright light stabbed at her pupils, starting her head to pounding. She cried out, reaching up a hand as if to physically put her head back together, for surely if it hurt that much it must have split apart. Her fingers grazed her head, coming up against gauzy cloth—a bandage. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. She felt along it, snatching her hand away and crying out again when she hit a tender spot, sending off more shockwaves of pain.

"Ellie, you're awake; how do you feel?" Siva bent over the blond girl, her eyes concerned. Lex quickly joined her, also peering down at his fellow Mallrat.

"Hur—hurts." Ellie croaked out, her voice low and raspy.

"I'll just bet, after what you've been through. Let me get you some aspirin and some water." Siva shook out two pills from the bottle at the bedside table, and filled the glass from the pitcher that was there just for that purpose.

"Lex, help me lift up her shoulders." 

He went around to the other side of the bed, lifting Ellie upright. Siva handed her the pills and the glass, watching as the injured girl swallowed the pills and drank thirstily from the glass. 

"Slowly, slowly; you don't want to choke." Siva tilted the glass to a lower angle, reducing the flow of water Ellie was gulping down.

She finished the water, and her whole body collapsed, as taking the pills and drinking the water had taken all the energy that she had. Lex lowered her back to the bed slowly, while Siva put the glass on the bedside table.

"Ellie, are you still awake?"

She blinked her eyes open again, focusing on Lex. "Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ellie frowned. "Attack…followed…guys...Maravaj…so many dead" She began shaking her head. "Building…collapse…Jay!" Her eyes opened widely, then she fell silent, once more lost to the dense waves.

Siva, leaned over her, dabbing at her brow with a damp cloth, then returned to her chair beside the bed. She looked over at a thoughtful Lex..

"She remembers everything, following you all, the carnage, and Jay caught under that collapsing building."

He nodded, then quirked a brow at her. "But does she remember pushing him out of the way…and getting hurt herself? That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question."

"We've been over this again and again and we're still not getting anywhere." Jay threw down the report in frustration. He turned away from the other occupants of the room, walking to stand at the window, staring out but not really seeing the activity below.

"Maybe we should break for the night. Start again in the morning, when we're fresh. It's obvious that Jay's mind is elsewhere, and I think if I see another report, my eyes will cross permanently." Mega stood, leaning and turning his head to the accompaniment of several loud pops.

Jay spun around, pinning the Techno commander with a steady gaze. "Wouldn't your mind be elsewhere? If it was Trudy laying on a bed, falling in and out of consciousness, injured all to hell, saving _your_ life?"

Mega flushed, looking away and beginning to clean his glasses.

"No need to attack him, Jay. We understand your concern for Ellie—" Jack began, but he was cut off.

"Like you care about Ellie! I know all about how you dumped her, comparing her to a used bandage. As far as you're concerned the sun rises and sets out of Ebony's a—" Jay's eyes were blazing as he lashed out at the younger boy.

"I'd advise you not to finish that statement, Jay. I know you're upset and worried right now, but I will not have you or anyone else putting down Ebony. And that's what led to that conversation with Ellie, well that and her belief that I was going to be her doormat, waiting for her to decide whether she wanted to be with Luke or me. I regret now being so harsh with her then, but there it is."

Jay's expression went through several phases, anger, embarrassment and finally confusion. He frowned asking, "Who's Luke?"

Jack replied. "Do you care about Ellie?"

"Of course, but what does—"

Jack continued, "And she cares about you, right?"

Jay nodded.

"Then I advise leaving the past in the past, which is what Luke is."

Jay opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding slowly.

"Good. That's settled. Can we go home now? I haven't seen my wife in almost—" he glanced at his watch, "Twelve hours. _And_ I'm starving. My stomach's beginning to think my throat's been cut."

The two Technos nodded and quickly shuffled the papers into some semblance of order. They would all look again in the morning, trying to find that which had eluded them for so long. A clue, an inkling, even an unfounded rumor that could clue them in as to who these mysterious attackers were and just what they wanted.

"It's an act, I tell you."

Ebony spat out the words as she looked down at her slumbering sister. Java had been 'sleeping' for long hours off and on the entire week since Ram had brought her to the Mall. Trudy, May and Salene had all taken turns caring for her, while Ebony had flat-out refused, taking a stance on Java similar to Lex's on Ram: she was not to be trusted.

Trudy sighed. "So you've said, Ebony. More than once. I'm even inclined to agree with you, considering what she's done in the past. But if we held everyone indefinitely accountable for past misdeeds, even you would be locked up in the cage."

Ebony didn't even blink. "As would you, my dear Supreme Mother."

The young mother flinched. "You've made your point, Ebony; mine too in fact. None of us are without fault, so why don't you cut Java some slack; she's lost a child very recently."

"So Ram said." Her tone dripped disbelief.

"So we know. Mega had her checked by one of his team."

The braided girl's face darkened for a moment, sorrowing shining from her eyes. But then she stiffened her spine, raising her chin.

"That changes nothing. She's still a danger to all of us."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Trudy inquired.

"Why are you so sympathetic to her?"

"Because…because _I_ could have lost Brady before she was born. I was young, we had no hospitals, we had no doctors, it's a miracle that we both survived, and I almost didn't. If I had lost Brady—I don't know what I would have done then. I wasn't in a good place. You're due soon; what would you do if you lost your baby?"

Ebony involuntarily raised her hands to rest on her belly, circling the bump of her unborn child unconsciously. She looked down, her hands no longer moving, just resting there. When she looked up at Trudy, there were tears in her eyes.

"I would want to die."

Her eyes were bleak, haunted and she made no protest when the other girl gathered her into a hug. She cried softly on her shoulder,

She approached the cage hesitantly, her eyes large as she viewed the boy inside the cage. He was familiar to her somehow, but she was not certain why. She circled the cage, viewing him from all angles. He looked _different_, not quite himself. She ventured forward, until her face was pressed against the chain links.

"You've come back to me."

Ram jumped back suddenly, assuming a defensive stance. When he saw who was watching him, he smiled, his grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"Yes I have come back to you, my sweet."


	15. Chapter 15

It was a touching tableau, the sight of Trudy and Mega on the floor, talking and laughing softly as they watched Brady play. It was that time out of time, a perfect little oasis in the midst of so much confusion and disarray, a time they treasured beyond measure. An interlude made all the more sweet for its fleeting nature.

They sat on the floor, on a blanket in the old bedroom of Patsy and Paul and Cloe. Trudy's legs curled beneath her, while Mega rested an arm on bent knee, his other leg extended in front of him. They were watching the children, or more precisely, Mega was watching Trudy watch the children. Everything about her interested him—her smile, her compassion, her maternal instinct, her fierce protectiveness. It all appealed to him in ways he couldn't put into words. He smiled as she smiled, listening to Brady's not-quite-accurate explanation of something as she chattered happily to her young cousin.

"She's got your smile, you know."

"You think so?" Trudy's cheeks plumped and colored as she glowed at the comparison. "I always thought that she had her father's smile, not that anyone ever saw it much, but it was a beautiful smile, big and—" Her words died out as she met his intense gaze, his eyes piercing even through his dark-rimmed lenses.

"Both you and Brady are two of the greatest things to ever happen in my life, and I would be a fool to let you slip through my fingers."

He life her left hand, placing it on his palm and covering it with his other hand.

"Trudy, I know things aren't the best right now, but you would make me the happiest man on Earth in you would consent to being my wife."

Moisture gathered in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to hold it off.

"Don't cry. I thought you would be happy. No don't—okay, I take it back. You don't have to marry me; we can continue as we are…I can handle it—" She halted his words simply but effectively by pressing her hand over his mouth. Her own mouth quivering as she allowed the tears to fall.

"Mega—" She tore her gaze from him, the contact too painful to maintain, instead her eyes fell upon her daughter, playing so innocently not far away. It was just the element of resolve that she needed to continue. "Mega, I'm not saying no. I'm saying not right now. Look at Bray and Brady. Look at them!"

She gripped his chin and turned his head to face the children.

"I would love nothing more than to take your hand and declare before all our friends how much I care for you, but I can't…not yet. Not until I know that my daughter has a future where she's not constantly in fear for her life or a slave to some mad man's whim. I've lived through it and I don't want it for her…or for our future children. You can understand that can't you?"

His seeking eyes, normally so reserved, viewed the children for several moments before returning to rest on the face that haunted his dreams and his most desperate fantasies. Dreams and fantasies that he knew would now be changing, still featuring Trudy greatly, but now he could see her swollen with child, his child. He gathered her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

A determined gleam lit in his eyes. "I do understand. And I swear there future will be the stuff of dreams."

Amber hummed as she putter around the bedroom cleaning surfaces as she went. She picked up a dust covered Teddy bear from the dresser and frowned, muttering to herself as she batted it gently but firmly, shaking loose the offending dust. Satisfied, she wiped the dresser top then replaced the bear. Totally engrossed in her domestic pursuits, she did not notice that the sole other occupant of the room had gained consciousness and was even now blinking awake and trying to swallow past a painfully dry throat.

Java blinked her woefully heavy lids as she fought past the pull of oblivion, then kept them at half-mast to protect her eyes from the seemingly over bright room. Her tongue felt too large in her mouth, swollen to twice its normal size and her throat flamed each time she tried to swallow. She moved her lips, forming a single word, but no sound came out. She licked dry, chapped lips, and swallowed back the tiny bit of moisture that had gathered in her mouth.

"Wa-wa-water."

Amber heard the feeble call and exclaiming "Oh!" rushed over to the bed, eyes wide and vacant smile on her face.

"You're awake. You must be so tired; here, let me help you up."

Supporting her shoulders and lifting her from the bed, Amber settled several pillows at Java's back—easing the weakened girl into a semi-sitting position. Java croaked out a barely recognizable 'thank you'

"Goodness, where has my mind gone? Here, let me get you some water."

She reached over to the night table, filling a cup from a pitcher resting there. Again, she held up Java's shoulders, tilting the cup to her mouth and helping her drink. When the ill girl made noises in her throat, Amber pulled the cup away and eased her back down. She replaced the cup on the night table and then adjusted the covers over Java, clucking all the while like a mother hen.

"Thank you." Java was able to say in a more recognizable voice, although she did grimace in pain.

"Oh dear, your throat is hurting. Let me get someone to help you."

So saying, Amber exited the room, practically skipping out the door.

Java let the hand that she had lifted to call the other girl back fall to her side. Instead, she settled back into the pillows and surveyed her body. Not visually, rather she closed her eyes and 'felt' how she was doing. Her eyes were sensitive to the light, but that was because they had been closed for so long. Her throat hurt, but was not as raw as it had felt earlier. Her tongue was returning to its normal size, now that she had had a drink. She didn't really hurt anywhere else—more a general feeling weakness, like after someone got a bout of flu. Her stomach did feel a little tender, however, and she brought her hands over it, stroking slowly.

She cried out as the familiar motion sparked memory…and an overwhelming sense of emptiness. Her hands pressed down on her undesirably flat stomach, as if she was searching. But as a barrage of images flashed before her eyes, she knew. She wasn't going to find her baby. It was gone. Lower lip trembling, she wrapped her arms about herself and drew her legs up curling up into that universal position of comfort: a fetal ball. Silently, tears streamed down her face as she mourned the loss of her unborn child.

That was how Salene and Pride found her, sobbing noisily on the bed.

They rushed to the bed, Salene squatting so that she was eye level with the distressed girl.

"Java? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?"

The milk-chocolate toned girl was too inside her head to respond, instead holding her stomach even tighter and crying louder.

Salene blanched, getting an idea of what the problem was. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she sucked in a deep shuddering breath. She raised her head when she felt Pride's hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently in support. Tilting back her head and smiling at him gratefully, she shook herself and rose to her feet before sitting on the bed. Leaning forward, she brushed the hair away from Java's face and cupped her cheek softly.

"Java, I know it doesn't seem possible now, but it will get better, I promise. You will never forget, but there will come a time when it doesn't…hurt as much." Towards the end, Salene's voice became choked and thick and she blinked back the wetness that threatened to spill.

Java hiccupped and looked up at Salene. "You?" Her face was a mess, her eyes and nose bright red.

The maroon-haired girl nodded, sniffing. "Yes. It's been a couple of years now, and I haven't forgotten, and although I will always hold a special place in my heart for that little one, it doesn't kill me a little inside anymore to see little Bray playing or Ebony pregnant."

"My little—Ebony's pregnant?" Java's breath caught and her eyes closed briefly. "It's okay, I can deal."

Salene bit her lip. "Er—"

"What? Don't tell me she's having twins or something?" Java's tone was a bit sharp.

"Not that we know of. It's just…"

"Siva's pregnant as well." Pride said softly, almost apologetically.

The girl on the bed gasped and began to cry again, her sniffles giving way to heaving sobs and a pain-filled keening.

Salene wrapped her arms around Java, holding her and rocking as she cried, tears streaming silently down her own cheeks.

_"Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired   
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to peace my mind_

'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
A natural woman"

Amber was belting out the chorus when Ebony interrupted her.

"You're in a good mood." She said, circling her protruding belly slowly.

The taller girl froze like a mouse in the sights of viper, but then her smile blazed brightly.

"I know; isn't it great? There's just something about the love of a good man to make a girl feel…like a natural woman." She finished, chuckling.

Ebony arched an elegant brow and then laughed conspiratorially. "Oh really? And who's the lucky fellow? Who's put you in such a great mood?"

The blond glared at her former adversary before declaring, "Who? Who else? Bray of course. I know you had a thing for him and don't want to think he has moved on, but how can you forget with such tangible evidence as Bray Jr.?

The shorter girl's brow knitted in consternation, which Amber misinterpreted. She draped her arm around Ebony and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry about it; I forgive you. I mean, if _I_ had lost out on Bray, I would want to forget about it too, especially if I had to see who he's moved on to everyday. I know you have Jack, and don't get me wrong, I love him, I do, but he's no Bray, now is he?"

So saying, she flounced off, an extra bounce in her step as she hummed under her breath. Ebony watched her walk away, naked concern upon her face. She was still standing there, lost in thought when Jack came down the stairs and stopped right in front of her.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? It's not the baby, is it? Because I am not ready. We—we don't have a name, or a place for it, what's that thing called? A crib! Or, or—a doctor! We don't have a hospital, or even a name!" 

"You said that already." Ebony suppressed a laugh.

Trapped in his paranoid thoughts, he didn't hear her and began pacing, muttering under his breath. Then, as if some even more horrific possibility had occurred to him, he came to stop in front of her again. He swallowed convulsively and his hands shook slightly as his eyes fell to her hands still unconsciously stroking her beloved burden.

She blinked several times and centered her gaze on him, bringing her hands up to hold either side of his head.

"Breathe, Jack. I thought we had already been over this. Baby and I are great, especially since Daddy takes such good care of us. Right now the issue is Amber; I'm worried about her. Her distancing herself from reality has gotten worse since the attacks started. I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon, we're going to lose her completely."

Ebony surveyed the face she knew so well, searching the dark eyes with their extraordinary intelligence and the firm jaw, and his lips, so quick to curl into a smile, needing to see the concern that she felt for Amber, as well as a solution to this heartbreaking dilemma. She wasn't disappointed. Like the changing channels of a television, emotions flashed across the visage she found so very appealing. Surprise, concern and then determination as he mentally set himself to the task of figuring how to 'fix' Amber. There had been another emotion in there as well, so fleeting that she thought she imagined it, but for a second she could have sworn she saw guilt? She shook her head, the long braids falling about her shoulders. No, of course she had not.

"Why the long face? I didn't touch Bluebell, I swear I didn't, no matter what that cow says!"

Jack looked up and Ebony turned in his arms to face Lex. She looked at him askance, while Jack frowned until he puzzled out what Lex was referring to and burst out laughing.

"My God, it's been a while, hasn't it? So what actually happened to Bluebell?" Jack questioned.

Before Lex could answer, Ebony began to yell. "Who the hell is Bluebell? Lex, are you cheating on Siva? How dare you? What kind of name is Bluebell anyway; sounds like some morose prostitute. And to say it so casually too, as if it doesn't matter. I know about your reputation, Lex and so help me, if you hurt my sister—"

"But Ebony, it's not what you think. Bluebell is a—she has"

"Jack, will you shut up? You're even worse than him; you knew and you didn't say anything to me." 

She glared over her shoulder at her husband who was howling so loudly that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Unable to take it anymore, she spun around, stomping off towards the kitchen. A hand upon her shoulder brought her up short.

"Jack, if you don't let me go this instant—" She growled low.

"Ebs, sweetie," he paused to begin chuckling, which infuriated her anew and she doubled her efforts to break free of his grasp.

"Ebony, Bluebell really is a cow!" Jack called out, stopping her.

"What?" She faced him, her anger pushed aside by confusion and dawning comprehension and disbelief.

"Bluebell is a…with four legs and a tail and….everything?"

Grinning, Jack nodded, then 'oomphed' as Ebony struck him in the gut with a balled up fist. He doubled over, holding his sore belly, frowning at her.

"What was that for?" He dropped to his knees, groaning.

Ebony thrust out her hip and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is for letting me believe the worst." She turned to Lex, who was grinning at them. "You'll be next if you don't shut it."

The sheriff swallowed the snicker that her words had caused, fighting a losing battle to present a straight face. He glanced at Jack and gave in, tilting his head back and laughing full out. Facing the absurdity of her accusations in face of the truth, Ebony joined in and soon all three of them were chortling about the whole thing.

Lex leaned against a wall for balance, wiping his eyes with the back of his other hand. Still chuckling. "A morose prostitute!" He set them all off again.

Several minutes later, they were able to get control of themselves and Lex inquired again as to why they Jack and Ebony had been so serious earlier. They related Amber's behavior and their concerns and were surprised at his response.

"You see it too? I was hoping it was just my imagination." He drove a fist through his hair.

"Lex, I must say that didn't think you would care much, to be honest." Ebony said.

He turned around to face her. "I admit it, I'm not now or have been an Amber supporter. But this—this childlike person, she isn't Amber, you know?"

Jack grimaced and shifted uneasily, clearing his throat. "I hear you, but we're going to make her better, really."

"And in the mean time? She's got a kid, Jack. Sure, they are plenty of others to look after him, but she's his _mother_. A kid needs his—" The sheriff's voice faded out as his eyes became hazy and indistinct. Then Lex's jaw flexed, and he released a growl. "I may not be able to fix her, but I sure as hell know who's responsible." Without another word, he stalked off to the basement.

"Ram, you crack pot dictator, you have a lot to answer for!" The dark-haired boy stood in front of the cage, his entire body bristling.

With studied nonchalance, Ram did not look up from the book he was reading.

"Ah, Sheriff, I thought I recognized your oh-so-delicate tread on the stairs. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Don't tell me that you've already tired of my Siva?"

Lex leaned in close to the cage, grasping a handful of links. "Don't you ever say her name again, got me?"

"Tut, tut, Sheriff. Your temper is showing. I was merely inquiring as to whether you had now exhausted my ex's comprehensive talents in the bedroom. I recall in particular her mouth. The things she would do…it wasn't a job to her, you know; more like a calling, if you will." Ram spoke as if he were discussing nothing more important than the weather, rather than words that angered Lex so much that his fingers were blue because of how tightly he gripped the cage. His head still down turned, Ram looked up at him.

"Did I say something upsetting? If anything, you should be thanking me for training her so well. She was such a great pupil, so thirsty to learn, always up for any and everything I could possibly think of. Has she demonstrated her pearl trick for you yet?"

It was the last straw for Lex. He roared and releasing his death-grip on the cage, began to look for something. He found it in the form of a brick and began to pound on the lock.

"Lex, no!" Almost in unison, Ebony and Jack implored Lex to cease. Brushing off concerned words form Jack about running down the stairs, Ebony ran over to Lex, holding his arm with both hands.

"Don't Lex, you're playing right into his hands, giving him exactly what he wants and he's so not worth it." She awkwardly pushed in between him and the cage, her growing bump making it more difficult. She held his arm until he released the brick and dropped his head onto her shoulder. His body shuddered against her and he swallowed convulsively as he reigned in his out of control anger.

"That's it, just breathe." Ebony spoke low, repeating the phrase until Lex quieted.

"That's so touching. I must admit to being surprised Ebony. From all accounts, I would have expected you to be egging Lex on instead of trying to calm him down. I guess impending motherhood really does make a difference. Shame really; I was so looking forward to tussling with you."

Ram stood at last, his overly large lips pouting as he eyed Ebony up and down.

"Though I must say I've heard of what pregnancy does for some women, and they look good on you."

Ebony felt Lex stiffen against her and could see his hands balling into fists. At the same time, she heard a low-volumed hiss from the direction of the stairs. She touched Lex's shoulder, stroking it in a soothing manner until he calmed once again, then she turned around to face the cage.

"Even better. Like I said before, being pregnant suits you, you, dare I say, glow with lush ripeness. A bountiful testament to womanhood; and yet I can't seem to stop imagining your nails dragging down my back those lips on my—"

"Over my dead body, you son of a ." Ebony's voice quivered with rage and her eyes flashed menacingly.

"Now is that any way for a lady to speak? If you were mine, I would have certainly taught you better."

"Good thing I'm not then, isn't it? I'm don't belong to you and Siva doesn't belong to you either. I know you've got this twisted little idea that you're some kind of lothario, but don't mistake me. If you ever lay a hand on me or mine, you will regret it and then you'll die."

He licked his lips slowly then grinned at her. "Is it cold in here or is it just me? I'm getting chills just thinking about it. You, me, subtle lighting, a paddle?"

"How 'bout you, me and my fist? I know all about you Ram, the little games you play; you talk big, but I hear the action's…not much." Jack edged around Lex to hold Ebony from behind, as if he could protect her from Ram by just holding her.

"Fire flashed in Ram's eyes and he bared his teeth at Jack before he regained control of himself.

"I don't believe we've met."

"Not that it matters, but my name is Jack, Ebony's husband? You'd do well to remember that."

The ex-Techno leader momentarily stilled, then he spoke. "Photographic memory; I recall all sorts of inconsequential things."

"Well remember this." Jack lowered his head to kiss Ebony, but she raised a hand to stop him.

"No Jack, I won't; not like this. I'm not some toy to be used in your game of one-upmanship." Brushing his arms away, she made her way slowly but steadily up the stairs.

"You know Jack, I think I will remember that. Most entertaining thing I've seen in some time." Ram said silkily. "You must teach me your technique."

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to come up with a suitable response. Instead he turned and ran up the stairs, the mocking laughter of Ram following him.


	16. Chapter 16

Ellie pushed at Jay's hands, which were trying to assist her in exiting the bed she had been laying in for upwards of 18 hours a day for the past week and a half. He was helping her out of the bed, but she wanted no part of it.

"I can do it myself!" She pulled her legs slowly from beneath the covers, easing one then the other over the side of the bed. She eased forward towards the edge and sucked in a sharp breath as her ribs protested the action. Jay immediately came to her side, sliding a strong arm around her torso, pulling her to her feet.

"I don't want to hear another word. You have a sprained wrist and cracked ribs. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not." He grit his teeth as he guided her to the bathroom, where she needed to go, and which was the source of her current waspishness with him.

"But surely there's someone else? I don't want you helping me." She whined as her cheeks reddened.

"Look I know you're embarrassed," she harrumphed and he pretended not to hear, continuing straight on, "but there's no one else. Trudy's at the hotel with Mega, Salene is there too, working, May—well, I'm not really sure what May is doing; Siva is laying down as she doesn't feel so good, but I could go get Ebony or Amber for you."

All he got was a thunderous glare in response as Ellie bit her lip and shuffled slowly alongside Jay. He helped her into the bathroom, then helped her take care of her needs and then carried her back to bed, over her protests.

"Stop!" He called out, startling her. "Can you please not talk for one minute?" His knuckles gleamed stark white against lilac sheets. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, raising his head as the air left his body.

"Do you-do you know what it did to me, what it still does to me seeing you fall under that collapse? Pushing me out of the way? When I think of what could have happened…"

Her snarkiness fell away in the face of his unguarded admission. She knew how he felt. Immediately after the explosion, she had retained no memory of the incident, but everything had come back to her in pieces, until she recalled everything. Including the reason she had shoved him out of the way. It wasn't something she had thought about; her instincts took over and she had just reacted. Just like she had to act now, to do something to remove the shadows from his eyes. She raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine. Before you know it, I'll be the pain in your side again, sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

He smiled, as she intended, but it was pitiful as smiles went, not even reaching his eyes. He dropped his head to her shoulder, burying his face in the golden length of her hair. As she felt moisture on her neck, she said nothing, simply holding him and allowing him the release he had held off for so long.

The two children sat on the sofa casting dubious expressions on their minder for the day. Simultaneously they looked at each other with 'are you thinking what I'm thinking' looks. They had heard the hushed conversations and caught glimpses of Amber before in her not quite there state of mind, but never before had they been treated to the floorshow. The former Tribe leader chattered away at nineteen to the dozen as she twirled around the room, holding this item of clothing and that against her body, before discarding it, still questing for just the right look.

_"I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight."_

"That's not the only thing to pity," Sammy murmured in an aside to Mouse, still unhappy with not being allowed to go to the hotel with Mega and Trudy or to the market with Lex or anywhere other than where he was presently.

"Shush," the smaller girl said, not taking her eyes off Amber.

She squeaked in a manner reminiscent of her namesake when the older girl spun to a stop in front of them. Her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed with color. Her teeth flashing brightly in an eerie grin, she extended a hand to Sammy.

"Won't you join my kind sir?"

Sammy gulped, his eyes wide, body frozen, incapable of even blinking. He opened his mouth to speak, releasing a strangled squawk and then blushed, ducking his head. Amber laughed huskily, the laugh of a woman reveling in her feminine wiles…except this particular laugh was a little too loud, a little too shrill and it sent shivers down Sammy's spine.

"C'mon, Sammy; I won't bite…much." She clasped his nerveless fingers, pulling him to his feet, surprising him with her strength. He stumbled a bit, fetching up solidly against Amber, his free hand grasping her shoulder for balance.

"Now you're getting into it." She beamed at him and began to hum again, leading Sammy around the room as he stared helplessly at Mouse over her shoulder. The young girl giggled at the image of Sammy being twirled around the room by Amber, laughing harder when he glared at her.

She was not prepared for the dancers to circle in front of her and she gasped when Amber grabbed her hand, drawing her to her feet as well. Mouse's eyes rounded and before she knew it, Amber had placed her small hands in Sammy's, pushing them to continue dancing as she hummed. Sammy began to protest, but stopped when Mouse kicked him in the shin, giving him a speaking glare. Understanding and rolling his eyes, he began twirling Mouse around the room, with room enthusiasm than skill or grace.

Continuing to hum, Amber went back to her clothing choices, happily sorting through her collection of clothing.

"She's cracked I tell you." Sammy whispered loudly.

"Shh, she might hear you." Mouse hissed more quietly.

"I don't care. First chance I get, I'm out of here." He stared at Amber, who was once again talking to herself as she stood in front of her mirror, a leather vest top pressed to her chest.

There it was again. That oh-so-familiar scent. She hadn't smelled it in a while now and surely it was impossible that she could be smelling it at this moment. Java wrinkled her nose, inhaling. Yes, it was. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking, reaching out. She was unpleasantly surprised to see Amber puttering around her bed once again. Java's nostrils flared and anger filled her.

"Get out!" You fucking whore, get away from me. Get out this instant!"

Amber drew back, freezing under the other girl's unexpected verbal attack. She reached out a hand towards Java, who was inching herself up on the pillows.

"Let me help you…" Amber began. "You're still weak; I could—"

"You can do not one damn thing for me. And I'm plenty strong enough to kick your if you want to test me. I said and I meant it: GET OUT!"

Amber squeaked and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Java glared after her, then braced her arms and pushed herself up further on the bed pillows, flinching at the pain the simple movement still cost her. She reached over to her night table and picked up the cup, draining its meager contents. It wasn't enough to quench her thirst and she reached over for the pitcher, only to have it scooped up before she could get to it.

Licking dry chapped lips, she viewed the person in front of her with distaste, envy, and just a little, though she would never admit it—fear.

"Ebony, how unpleasant to see you."

The younger girl smiled a feral smile—all teeth and no joy. I could say the same. But I haven't the time for trivialities, so I'll cut to the chase. You and Ram came to us for help. You are here on our sufferance. Meaning you better stay in our good graces if you want our help. That means all of us, including Amber. I know you've had a difficult ordeal recently, so well make allowances. But that only extends so far. Amber has been in here like a trooper—keeping your room neat and your pitcher stocked. You'd do well to show her some gratitude."

Java eyed the pitcher thirstily. Ebony stopped speaking, bending over slightly and gripping her stomach. It appeared that Lil Ebony as she had begun to think of her, did not like conflict, and had administered a particularly forceful kick.

A glimmer of fear sparkled in Java's eyes, only to be replaced by derision. "Kid's not even out yet and it's already abusing you. Sounds like my kind of kid. It already knows what kind of mother it's going to have. But enough of the sisterly chatter. Slattern or no, I don't want that cow back in here. Send the red-headed one instead. She's not so clearly unsuitable."

Ebony straightened up, laughing. Again, the mirth did not make it to her eyes. "Look who's acting like to the manor born? I don't know where you think you are, but we're not your Techno lackeys. Salene has a job and has not time to run around picking up after you. Amber stays at the Mall for the most part and oversees its upkeep. She kindly consented to including your care in her already full schedule. Everyone else has things they have to do. You don't like it, tough; you have to deal."

She approached the bed, slamming the pitcher down on the night table. "Try not to choke on it."

Java clasped the pitcher and filled her cup that she had been gripping tightly the entire time. She drank thirstily, spilling a bit on herself. When she emptied the cup, she collapsed onto the pillows, holding the cup over the general direction of the nightstand. Groaning, she draped her arm over her eyes. She sniffed once and then twice, then before she knew it, the tears flowed unchecked from the corners of her eyes and the room filled with the sound of her whimpering sobs.

Ebony stormed away from the room Java occupied as quickly as her growing burden would allow. Head down, focused on her previous discussion, she didn't know who she hit until after impact. However, she didn't need sight to recognize the arms that clasped her close to the body she knew so well and longed to hold to her these past few nights.

"Oomph," Jack uttered as he grabbed her, then seeing her upset, asked, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She extracted herself from his arms, shoving away from him.

"The baby, the baby! It's always about he baby. What about me? Am I okay? Do you care? As long as the baby's okay, right? Well you know what you can do?"

She didn't wait for an answer, taking off. He followed her, grabbing hold of her shoulder and spinning her around.

"Oh no you don't. We've been performing the steps of this particular dance for too long now and we're going to resolve it, one way or another."

Ebony glared at the hand on her shoulder, then at Jack. Wordlessly, he removed it, crossing his arms. Ebony said nothing and again turned to walk away from him, slowly.

"Ebony." The lone word carried a wealth of meaning.

She stopped.

"We do this now, Ebony, or not at all. We can't go on this way."

She whirled then, a petite virago with war in her eyes.

"So you want to do this? Fine, let's do this. Let us begin, shall we, with your recent need to try to control me, first downstairs and now here. This is neither the time nor the place to hash this out, but the Great Jack is going to have his way come Hell or high water. So guess what? You win. You want to air our dirty laundry for all the Mall to hear, so be it. But understand this, you are NOT, I repeat, not the boss of me. I am a grown woman with a working brain and I'm fully capable of making decisions on my own. I've had enough of that type of shit with Zoot and I'm not doing it again. I will kill you first, got me? I am not going back there again." Her voice shook with ferocity as she finished.

Jack looked flummoxed, unprepared for Ebony's verbal outpouring and threat, but then he found his footing.

"Fine, We won't go there, even if it seems to be the only thing you respond to. But that's not the point. I know I messed up in the basement. I'll be the very first to admit it. However, I need you to talk to me about it. Don't freeze me out and look through me like I'm not there. I can't deal with that and I shouldn't have to. You're right, you're fully grown and so am I, so we should deal with this situation like adults. Instead we're here, in this mess. How did we get here, Ebs? It was us against the world, but now it seems like us against each other and I've been there and done that and the T-shirt's in the donation bin for Goodwill."

A crowd had gathered to watch the heated exchanges between Jack and Ebony. Siva looked on worriedly, agitatedly stroking her stomach. Mouse and Sammy peered over at them as well, their heads swiveling back and forth like they were viewing tennis match. May munched while she watched, enjoying a good snack with the show. Amber wrung her hands, not quite certain what to do to resolve the issue. She flinched, jumping as Ebony went back on the attack.

"Oh don't give me that 'seen it all' bull. I've written the book, and the stories I could tell would turn your hair white."

""I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jack responded, his eyes slipping to the direction of their audience.

"Try me. I've endured Zoot, I've lived the second wave of the virus and the Chosen, and my unlamented stay with the Technos, and I've managed to come out of each of those situations a little more battered, but I survived." She wiped away a stray tear. "I thought I was done with the struggling and with the fighting. You were supposed to be there for me, not dragging me into a childish display of one-upmanship. Dammit, you were supposed to be different." She turned away to hide.

"Shit! Ebony, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Jack enclosed her in his arms from the back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then Lex entered the Mall. Walking over to Siva, her wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his hands splayed across her belly. "What's up with Punch and Judy? Have they been at it again?"

Siva nestled her head on his shoulder, calmer but not completely tension free. "They were fighting, but then Ebony started crying and that's where we're at now, but nothing has been resolved. Before long, they'll be fighting again."

"Maybe that's what they have to do. Fight and bite and scratch and maybe that'll lead to a different kind of fighting and scratching and biting and everything will be all better."

Siva raised her head, leaning to the side so that she could see Lex face-to-face. "Please tell me you don't really believe that?"

He shrugged. "It can't hurt."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head again. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"What's to wonder?" He whispered next to her ear, "I'll tell you anything you want to know. Show you too." He pulled her closer to him.

She gasped, slapping his hand. "Lex!"

"Some things never change, do they Trude?" Mega's monotone.caught Lex and Siva by surprise. The couple faced the newcomers. They saw Trudy looking at Mega uncertainly.

"What's up guys?" Siva asked.

Mega looked over her and Lex's shoulders. "Shouldn't we be asking you that?" He answered. "Why's Ebony crying on Jack's shoulder and why is everyone watching?"

"Oh, you know pregnant women, crazy hormones; one minute laughing, the next crying. And of course we can't get enough of it, so…" Lex replied.

"Right." Mega responded, turning to Trudy. "Pretty much the same as usual for this place."

"Well, I'll be—Mega, did you just make a joke? I didn't think you did that. Doesn't it go against the Techno credo or something?" Lex smirked.

"Stuff it, Lex." Trudy glared at him, and then smiled at Siva. "So where's my baby? I missed her terribly today."

Siva smiled back. "I can imagine; she's such s sweetheart. I put her down for a nap a little while ago, but she should be waking any minute now." She glanced over her shoulder at Jack and Ebony. "If she isn't already," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Trudy asked.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

"Just so long as you don't start answering yourself." Trudy laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to see Brady, let her know how much Mommy missed her today." She grinned at Lex and Siva before leaving, Mega nodding to the pair and following.

"Something's going on there." Siva watched the couple walking away.

"You mean like Mega has fallen for Trudy and has finally learned to lighten up? I couldn't believe it either."

"Not that you dope. Can't you be serious for one second? I meant that they're not as comfortable as they put out. Did you see the way Trudy was looking at Mega?"

"Like she had just crawled through the desert and he was tall drink of ice-cold water? I seen the look before once or twice. It looks good on you. Just like that top looks good on you…but even better on the floor next to the bed."

"Lex!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth. If you come upstairs with me, I'll show you."

Siva bit her lip, glancing over to where the others had begun to disperse, Jack and Ebony having gone to their room.

"Let someone else worry about dinner. You've been watching the brats all day."

She still looked unsure.

"I'll bring a bottle of sparkling cider…"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, but she nodded. Lex ran to the kitchen and hurried back, a chilled bottle in his hand. He held her hand, leading her up the stairs, whispering wicked promises to her all along the way.

In the wee hours of the morning, nothing much stirred at the Mall. It's inhabitants all curled up snugly in their beds, dreaming far and wide. Well not all its inhabitants. One lay awake, watching the clock too excited to sleep, while another held the bars of his cage, watching, waiting. Then it was time and the excited one threw off the covers, racing down the basement stairs. Quickly the lock was opened, but the expected embrace was put off.

"Not quite yet, my love; business first."

Pouting, but understanding, she nodded and led the way back upstairs, showing him the alarm system.

"You're kidding me? This is child's play. These are the people that brought me low? Oh the shame." Muttering more of the same, he made short work of disarming the system. Next, he raised the grill, letting in the troops that waited without. Once they were all in and in position, he went back over to the alarm, setting it off. He then pulled her into his arms, giving her the kiss she had been waiting for.

It wasn't long before lights came on upstairs, along with shouts and all too soon, Lex, Jack, Jay, Mega and Pride raced down the stairs, ready to attack. Lex skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, with the others crashing into his back, sending them all sprawling to the ground.

"What is it? What's going on?" Mouse asked, trying to look around Salene, who was trying to keep her and Sammy upstairs. Trudy was calming Brady, while May, Siva and Ebony stared on in shock.

"Fellas, don't bother to get up; my shooters are a little trigger happy and I wouldn't want any of you to lose anything the lovely ladies might miss. Speaking of which, ladies, come on down as well, join the party. The more the merrier I always say."

"We're fine right here." Salene replied.

"Oh but I insist, or would you rather I persuade you? The fellas here might not appreciate my methods."

"Don't! We'll come down. Just don't do anything hasty." Salene called back.

"I knew you would see it my way. Take your time, don't rush on my account. I wouldn't want anything to happen to those buns you're carrying."

Ebony glared and wrapping an arm around a quaking Siva, urged her down the stairs, taking a seat in the café.

"Who the hell are they, Ram? And how did you get out of your cage?" She jerked her head at the soldiers backing up the former Techno leader.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I do love that saucy attitude of yours, Ebony. I'll be a pleasure to break it." He sobered up. "To answer your first question, surely one of you must know? You all really are ruining the illusion for me. Can you imagine, me defeated by you lot? Who could credit it?"

"The Maravaj, I presume?" Mega asked.

"Give the man a cookie! Looks like my efforts with you weren't wasted after all, Mega. You do your old teacher proud. I was beginning to think you all would never figure it out. Glad to know even I can figure wrong."

"Enough with the self-adulation, Ram! How the hell did you get out of your cage? I know you didn't pick the lock." Ebony demanded.

"Tut, tut, all that stress can't possibly be good for your baby, though you do bring up a good point." He pulled the slighter form that had been concealed behind him to the front of him, eliciting a near universal chorus of gasps.

"I see you're all familiar with my lady friend." He smirked.

"Hey all." Amber waved, beaming at them. "I know you're all a little surprised, not having expected him, but I thought at least one of you would have guessed. I've been bursting at the seams not to blurt out my happy news and I expected you, Ebony, to have found me out. But don't go trying to start something. You have Jack now, so make sure you stay away from my Bray."

So saying, she slipped her arms around Ram's neck, pulling his head down for a lingering kiss.

The original lyrics on this song are "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, so pretty and witty and gay," as in the first meaning of that word. Oy, please save me from political correctness


	17. Chapter 17

Ram pecked Amber on the cheek, whispering into her ear, causing her to giggle. She nodded to whatever he said then pulled away from him, jumping and yelping when he smacked her bottom as she walked away. She pouted at him before running off up the stairs.

He then turned to the gathered Mallrats, taking in their expressions of shock and in some cases, distaste and concern. He began pacing as he spoke.

"Lovely girl, that one. A bit dodgy on the mental side, but a mouth so sweet…well Jay, I don't have to tell you how sweet. According to my intelligence information, you until recently, you have been very aware of how sweet little Amber can be. Not that I blame you for the change mind you, that Ellie appears to be a fine specimen as well. Wonder if her mouth is as sweet; only one way to find out really." Ram ceased his pacing, smirking at a struggling Jay, being held back by Pride and Lex.

"Temper, temper, Jay. You should watch it; if you keep this up, you might not live until your trial. How much fun would that be?"

Caught off guard by Ram's words, Jay ceased his fighting his friends, glaring at his former leader. "What trial?"

Ram clapped his hands together. "Oh haven't you guessed? Your, well both you and Mega actually, will be tried for treason, what more fitting punishment is there for those who would plot against their leader than a very public execution?"

Ebony laughed and Jack winced, recognizing her tone. That wasn't a happy laugh at all. He tried to catch her eye attention, to tell her not to aggravate the madman, but she would not be deterred.

Ram arched a brow and said very carefully. "Have I said something to amuse, Ebony?"

Ebony shifted in her seat, stroking her bump and glared at him. "What haven't you said or done to amuse, Ram? There your stand, oh-so-pleased with yourself because you were able to prey on the mind of a mentally unstable girl. Go right ahead, I hope you throw out your shoulder patting yourself on the back. Just don't expect us to be impressed at your cunning or your little show. You're no match for the real Amber and you're certainly not superior to any of us."

A nerve ticked at Ram's temple and he clenched his jaw tightly as he stared at Ebony, his eyes boring into her slight form. Then he smiled—a creep smile and then licked his lips, beginning to pace anew. Unconsciously around the room, his soldiers' grips loosened on their weapons, stepping down their readiness to fire on his command.

"You still continue to surprise, Ebony. I should have known pregnancy wouldn't have softened the spitfire I've heard so much about. " He skidded to a halt, spinning in the same motion to face her.

"My Javie is not very fond of you, you know. Something about you being spoiled and always getting your way." He shook his head. "She just doesn't understand, does she? Getting your way is good, great even. But I digress—what were we on about? Oh right, me preying on Amber."

Ram paused, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards. "You don't mind if I sit, do you? Right, Amber. Such a delicate flower, wasting away here at the Mall, receiving none of the care and attention she should have. All I did was listen and talk to her. She gets so lonely sometimes; she misses Bray terribly. How could I not make the noble sacrifice and be what she needs? Iif she feels the need to fill me in on all that I've missed since I've been gone, so much the better. If she wants to show me with al little affection that she's been holding inside, better still. You missed a rare opportunity here, Jay, my man, but hey, your loss is certainly my pleasure."

The blond began to struggle again and Ram rather dispassionately raised his arm, firing upon Jay, before continuing to speak, ignoring the other boy's now unconscious form.

"As I was saying—yes, Ebony, I took advantage of situation, I admit it. As the whether or not I would have been up to Amber in her former glory, we will never know, will we? That ship has sailed, long gone to parts unknown. However—" He stretched out the word. "However, I do object to your claims of my lack of superiority to you all."

"I mean, just look at you all there at my mercy. Just like old times, no? Speaking of old times, surely you Mega and even Jay could have figured out before now just who was responsible for the attacks on this precious City. The old 'sound and fury' routine kicked up a notch or ten. Oh sure some kids died, I was never as careful about that as Jay was, but you really can't make omelets without breaking a few eggs."

He stopped speaking, listening to outraged gasps and whimpers from Siva and Mouse.

"Oh don't look so surprised; this is nothing new, which is why I am disappointed that no one picked up on my little play on words."

He received blank and unfriendly looks.

He shook his head. "Maravaj? Flip it around, what does it spell? I do so hate when I have to spell it out like that."

He shook his head again, rising from his chair. He nodded to one of his soldiers. "Cache, secure the prisoners. The night grows late and I have a wife and a mistress to see to."

Ram did not wait for a reply, nor did he look back as he headed up the stairs. He missed Cache kicking Lex as he directed all the Mallrats to gather in front of the fountain, where they would all sleep tonight.

"Javie, my love, I've finally returned to you."

Ram sat on the bed, leaning over to kiss Java, frowning when she turned away from him.

"Javie, don't be like that. I know it's a been a while but you know I was coming to get you; I just had to wait for the right moment.

She swung her head to face him, her eyes flashing fire.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?"

He pulled back, recoiling from her snide remark, then spoke softly, slowly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play the innocent with me' I smelled your scent on her."

He froze, thinking quickly. "Javie, I'm so sorry. You know that I love you, really I do. She meant nothing to me, I swear."

"Save it for someone who cares, Ram. I think you should leave. I'm tired and I need to rest.

She faced away from him, and after a moment or two, he left without another word.

"I don't care how tired you are. You are not leaving until this entire floor is spotless." Java barked at Mouse, who whimpered from her place on the floor.

"Leave her alone; she's just a child." Ebony called from the entryway to the café.

Java turned, her eyes automatically zooming to Ebony's belly, before she met her younger sister's eyes, almost imperceptibly concealing her brief flash of pain. "Well if it isn't Ebony, Patron Saint of downtrodden children.. If you want her to stop, you could easily take her place. She crossed her arms, smirking at the younger girl. Her eyes widened slightly when Ebony approached the little girl, taking her brush and nodding at her to leave. Mouse protested, her eyes falling to Ebony's stomach and Ebony just smiled and shooed her away.

Ebony then dipped the brush in the water and began to scrub, her belly almost touching the ground as she worked on all fours.

Java's heels clicked loudly, echoing as she walked over to stand next to Ebony. "Isn't this touching? You, finally where you belong: at my feet."

Ebony sighed tiredly but did not stop or look up from her work. "Gloat all that you want. It's called sacrifice, Java, something you do for those you care about, but I would not expect you to understand."

The older girl scowled, silently fuming at the back of her sister's head. She knew all about sacrifice all right—in fact, it was slowly driving her mad. In the two weeks since Ram had returned to power, his 'meaningless" fling had turned into a full-fledged affair, with Amber roaming the Mall with a permanent bliss-filled expression, every now and again sporting a new love bit or bauble from Ram. Java had said nothing on the subject, grimacing and bearing it, and locking away the increasingly sizable trinkets that graced the pillow on the other side of the bed each morning.

She had long since stopped crying over the situation, rather turning her inner bitterness and pain outward, lashing out at those around her, particularly her sisters. She doled out her venom to Trudy, May, Ellie and to a lesser degree, Salene. On the other hand, as far as she was concerned, it was as if Amber no longer existed. If Java was in a room and Amber entered, Java looked through the other girl, if Amber spoke, Java ignored everything she said, as she had not spoken at all. It would have been comical to watch if the circumstances had been different.

But the reality was anything but amusing.

"This is bull!"

Jack started at Lex's outburst and almost dropped his hammer. "What?"

"I said this is bull." Lex did drop his hammer, his hands resting on his thighs as he stared at Jack. "This whole thing is bull. In two days, Ram is going to execute Jay and Mega and we're building the stage while tofu-boy braids the rope. If that isn't a load of cow manure, I don't' know what is."

"But what can we do? We can't attack Ram or his soldiers. For one, we'd be dead inside a nanosecond and for two, the girls…"

He did not need to say more. They all knew why they were here, willing to construct this macabre spectacle for Ram's so-called justice. The lives of the girls were being held over their heads. The continued well-being of the female Mallrats in exchange for the labor of the boys. Heaven forbid his precious soldiers would sully their hands with manual labor. In addition, it satisfied Ram's sense of irony to have the demise of the 'traitors' engineered by their friends.

"I don't know, but we have to do something! What about Mega and Jay's old lasers, maybe we could—"

Jack shook his head no. "The soldiers found everything when they searched the Mall. There is barely a bit of copper wire left, much less a laser."

"Ugh!" Lex drove his hammer into the floor of the stage, creating a small hole and sending bits of wood down on a couple of soldiers having a cigarette break in the shade beneath the platform.

"Hey!" The dark-haired one called out, dusting debris from his hair. Lex peered through the hole then turned back to Jack.

"Serves them right, smug s."

"Uh Lex, I don't think—"

"And neither does your friend. The whole lot of you Mallrats are more trouble than you're worth and not a functioning brain cell amongst you." Ram's lieutenant, Cache stated, his tone most unfriendly.

Jack tightened his grip on the hammer in his hand as he got Cache's meaning and half a beat later, Lex grunted and in one fluid motion, came to his feet, hammer raised to strike at the soldier. Unfortunately, the blow never landed, though Lex's body did, with a thud, as it suffered a level 4 blast from Cache's laser. Jack rose to go to his fallen tribe mate, then froze at Cache's softly spoken works.

"Don't move, unless you want some of the same." Jack glanced up to see Cache's arm now trained on him.

"I-I just want to make sure he's okay." Jack said.

"You get back to work and let us worry about him." The officer said a few words into his communicator and soon a couple of soldiers came over, lifting Lex up and taking him away.

Before he left, the officer had a few words for Jack. "Nothing is going to prevent Ram's show in two days' time. I suggest that if you don't want to be a part of it, you make sure that this structure is complete before then."

It was a very subdued group that sat in the café having lunch. Ebony sat at a table with Trudy, holding her hands and trying to get her to stop crying. Salene talked earnestly to May and Ellie, trying to calm them down. Mouse and Sammy sat with Brady and Bray, Jr., making silly faces and noises to keep the younger kids entertained and quiet. Siva shuffled from table to table, topping off tea cups with boiled water. She dropped the kettle, splashing herself and Trudy, who cried out, but Siva didn't notice as her entire focus centered on the newcomers to the Mall.

Her mouth opened in a silent cry and her hand quivered as she extended it, while the other rested almost negligently on her stomach. She made to run towards them, but Trudy and Ebony held her back.

"Let me go, I have to go to him, I have to—" She reached out as if she could get to him by will alone

She was trying to reach Lex, who had been thrown to the floor and groaned as he attempted to push himself to his feet, moving slowly and awkwardly.

"Let this be a warning to you all. Don't defy us, we will not tolerate it, under any circumstances." The forceful second in command to Ram spoke with absolute finality, his face an emotionless mask. The mask remained in place as he raised his arm, firing upon Siva, who had somehow managed to extract herself from Ebony and Trudy's arms and had run towards either Lex or Cache. Whoever it was, no one would ever know, but it was immaterial when compared to the larger issue of Siva's collapsing on the floor.

The laser blast had caught her on the shoulder, immediately incapacitating her and preventing her from trying to break her fall, which unfortunately meant that the most prominent part of her body bore the brunt of her unsuccessful battle with gravity. Shouts of 'No!' echoed around the room and the gathered Mallrats ran over to the fallen girl.

As if his beating was a thing of the past, Lex lunged to his feet, lunging at Cache, landing several blows before he was dragged off by the soldiers who had carried him in. Cache got to his feet, dusting himself off and glaring at Lex. "Two strikes and you're out Sheriff. You think I was kidding? You've just bought yourself a place with the traitors onstage the day after next." He nodded to the soldiers restraining Lex. "Take him to central hold. Put him in the Presidential Suite."

The soldiers complied, dragging the combative Lex out of the Mall. Cache then looked at the Mallrats gathered around Siva, meeting the eyes of Ebony. "It was not meant to be like this, I'm sorry. But I will not tolerate insubordination, from _anyone_."

Very precisely, he made an about-face and exited the Mall.


	18. Chapter 18

Sniffs, whimpering, sobs and heart-rending bawling; they came at her from all corners, echoing off the walls, bouncing back and forth, over her, through her, sending shivers up and down her spine. She whirled 'round and 'round but could not see where they were coming from, then she heard a new cry, coming from inside, she clutched her stomach, pressing down, trying to soothe her unborn child. She rubbed endless circles, but the cries only got louder and shriller, forcing her to raise her hands to cover her ears, screaming as she did so. It hurt, it hurt so much, and she could not tell where the cries ended and her screams began. She did not know when she noticed that her hands were warm, and something viscous streamed over the backs of them. She held them out in front of her; blood covered her palms. At first, she stared blankly at them, then raised her right hand to her ear, drawing it over the delicate shell, picking up even more blood. So much blood, all over her hands, gushing forth now from her ears, splashing hotly onto her shoulder and the floor, filling the room, drowning her.

Ebony jerked awake, clutching the arms of the easy chair she resided in. She instinctively pressed a hand over her heart and the other of her stomach, feeling her racing heart and calm stomach. Baby usually slept at this time of day. She then held her hands in front of her, just as she had in her dream. They were both clean, devoid of any trace of blood, which was only to be expected after the five-minute scrubbing she had given it. Raising her eyes to the bed, she felt tears prick and sniffling, she dragged the back of her hand across her eyes.

Siva lay there, as still as death, her only movements the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. In a coma, the med-tech had declared when he finally arrived, Amber having convinced Ram that it was a small thing to allow his former wife competent medical attention. As she surveyed the comatose form of her sister, Ebony let the tears fall as she prayed, prayed like she had never prayed before.

"Please, God, please let her not know; please help her fight to come back, to think she has something to come back for…please!" Leaning forward as far as her belly would allow, she gripped Siva's hand as she repeated her mantra.

Just outside the door, Jack viewed the emotional scene, not unaffected. The need to cry battled with anger and he let the anger win, it was more productive at the moment. Besides, right now if he started crying, he wasn't sure if he could stop. _His fault. It was all his fault. None of this would have happened if only—it didn't matter. No use dwelling on the past now. The only option was to move forward, and fix this if he could. Ram was not going to win and he was not getting out of this unscathed._ Slamming his fist into the wall, he walked away. He had plans to make.

"I'm not going! I refuse to be a part of some horse and pony show for Ram and I can't bear to watch…God!" Ellie burst into tears, curling in on herself. Wiping tears from her own red-rimmed eyes, Trudy sat on the arm of Ellie's chair, hugging the other girl.

"We have to be there, Ellie. Ram has demanded the presence of the Mallrats, _all_ the Mallrats, with no exception. Besides that, don't you want to see Jay, to be there for him when—" The dark-haired girl couldn't finish, having a breakdown of her own, Trudy buried her head in Ellie's shoulder, the both of quaking heavily in their grief.

"Is crying all you sniveling virts can do? I thought you were stronger than this. Isn't peasant stock supposed to be hardy and long-suffering? You lose one fuck-buddy and all of a sudden all you can do is cry. Could you be any more pathetic?"

Arms crossed, Java sneeringly surveyed Ellie and Trudy, meeting their gazes when they sat up, head on.

"You heartless bitch! How dare you come in here and talk to us like that? And to think I defended you to Ebony, but I see know that she had the right of it. You are just a cold, bitter, empty shell. It's no wonder Ram left you for Amber." Trudy lashed out, needing to hurt Java, to wipe the smug expression off her face.

But her ploy backfired. She had merely given Java more ammunition. "Yes, he has taken up with Amber, _for the moment_, and look how well that has turned out for you all, two, no three of your men about to be publicly executed and the rest of you firmly in hand, at our beck and call."

Rubbing moisture from her face, Trudy stood, coming over to stand just in front of Java. "How can you defend him, still be a part of his machine? Amber is not right in the head, what's your excuse. Your niece is dead, for God's sake, not by his hands, but it may as well have been. He's sleeping with another woman right in front of your face. Have you no self-respect? Your sister is in a coma as we speak, don't you care?"

"She would have to have a heart to care, besides Siva might be her sister, but she's a filthy virt now and doesn't matter. Isn't that right, Java?" Ellie stared at Java, her voice flat and emotionless.

Lip curled, Java replied. "Exactly right, virt." Ram's wife spat out. "Siva had it all and she tossed it aside for a philandering, illiterate bastard who isn't fit to lick my shoes. More fool her: I would never be reckless, and for the record, my relationship with my husband is none but my own. You would do well to remember that." With this comment, Java left, stomping away. She did not stop until she reached the room she had been placed in not so very long ago, Dal's old room. Securing the lock, she pressed her back against the door, sliding down until she was squatting, then she allowed the mask to fall, her façade crumpling.

"Oh , that can only mean one thing." Jay stated bleakly, sliding his gaze over to Mega, who nodded solemnly. They had heard through the grapevine what had condemned Lex to the same fate as themselves and how that had led to Siva being left in a precarious state. Hearing the primal scream coming from the cell to which Lex had been confined, their worst fears were realized. Siva and Lex's baby was dead; the latest and completely innocent victim of Ram's tyranny.

"We have to do something. He cannot be allowed to get away with this. We could get out; the pair of us are more than a match for most of these soldiers." Jay shoved to his feet, pacing the limited space of their cell. From his corner of the cell, Mega sat in quiet contemplation, his knees raised with his crossed arms resting atop them. Jay stopped mid-stride, sliding to stop in front of him. "How can you sit there so calmly? If Ram has his way, we will be dead in less than three hours."

Not speaking, Mega held his position, then he uncrossed his arms and methodically cleaned the lenses of his glasses. "What would you have me do, Jay? You know the score as well as I do. If we try to escape, our friends die; if we try anything at all, they all die. All, Jay; Ram made it very clear. I am not going to do anything to endanger Trudy or Brady or anyone else at the Mall. No, I don't want to die, but I have made my peace with it, it if means that those I care about are going to be okay. Are you willing to have Ellie die in your place, or along with you?"

Taut seconds ticked by, with no response from Jay. Then an indrawn breath and Jay fell, his knees colliding with the hard ground. "No, I couldn't bear it-if she died because of me." Glistening hazel eyes beheld Mega, no longer arrogant, or even angry. Even his spikes looked forlorn.

"She won't. Just make your peace with it now. We will meet our fates unflinching, with our heads held high. Ram may take our lives, but he will not have our dignity."

"Everyone, front and center, it's time!" Amber stood at the foot of the stairs, her hands on her hips as she called out for the inhabitants of the Mall. She smiled brightly as they began to emerge, Ellie and Trudy holding each other, both straightening up and glaring when they saw Java approach, Mouse and Sammy clinging to Salene, though he would deny it categorically if such a thing was suggested. Jack and Pride came out of Jack's workroom, the latter eyeing the former questioningly before shaking his head and joining Salene and the kids. May came up from the basement, sniffing and dragging her wrist against swollen, bloodshot eyes. Ebony arrived last, having needed to give a list of instructions to the Maravaj flunkies who would be caring for Siva as well as the younger children while everyone attended Ram's command performance.

When they were all gathered, Amber threw off her cloak, revealing an outfit identical to Java's , down to the zapper strapped to her wrist. She whirled around happily, oblivious to the less than warm response her outfit received. "So what do you all think? I know all black isn't my usual look, but it was Jack's idea; he convinced me it would be perfect for today, and I agree with him. Thanks, Jack." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, again oblivious to the stares directed at him and her. Pride caught Jack's eye, quirking a brow, but Jack shook his head at the Gaian, and although he steadfastly refused to look at her, Jack could feel Ebony's eyes boring into his back.

Having had her fun with revealing her outfit, Amber called them to attention and led the way from the Mall. They would have looked like a ceremonial procession if not for the varying degrees of anger, fear and grief clearly evidenced on their faces. Well, that and the military escort that flanked the group on all sides. They carried their weapons at the ready and with their determined expressions, they looked anything but ceremonial. Amber set a brisk pace and all too soon they were pushing past the throng collected outside the entrance to the hotel, the soldiers buffering the Mallrats on either side. Java had her own escort, walking separate from the Mallrats, acting for all the world like they and Amber did not exist.

They entered the lobby of the hotel to see another group inside, those that had gotten to the hotel early enough to get a ringside view of the meting out of 'Ram's Justice'. From one or two whispers, murmurs and staring spread, as the gathered crowd realized that the Mallrats had arrived, the volume rising when Amber and Ram came together, kissing like they had not seen each other in months, rather than a few paltry hours. The volume of the crowd grew loud enough to interrupt Ram and Amber's embrace; the former grinning arrogantly at their audience.

Raising an arm, he triumphantly pumped his fist in the air, spinning like some beloved ruler. Then he addressed the room.

"Thank you all for coming, those of you that are here, and thank you for watching, the rest of you viewing this on Citynet." He looked at two corners of the room, where the audience and the Mallrats noticed for the first time, cameras set up.

Ram continued. "This is a landmark day in all of our lives. This is the day when we set the stage for how we mean to go on. There is much good to come, in the form of more services for you the people. We are moving towards making the City closer-knit, we will know our neighbors, who they are, what they do, we will forge ahead to a new age of interactivity. We will dispose of large, decrepit structures from our past and move towards a better City, stronger, faster, more efficient. But with every new movement, there will be dissidents, those who oppose change because it doesn't fit their view of the future, and try to stop it. These traitors of the vision need to be dealt with, swiftly and conclusively, letting the others of them that might be out there will know what their fate shall be."

His gaze shifted from the cameras to the Mallrats, resting his eyes on each one in turn, before surveying the audience, then back to the cameras. "To that end I ask you now to be witnesses to the extent to which I am committed to moving forward to a better future…bring forth the traitors!" 

Turning, Ram spread his arm wide, turning to point to an entrance off the lobby. Immediately two lines of armed guards marched out, flanking Jay, Mega and unexpectedly to most, Q, who were all locked in shackles. The three walked tall, determinedly meeting the boos and jeers of the gathered throng. Then the cacophony died when the last 'traitor' came into view. In addition to the shackles that the others wore, each of Lex's arms were being gripped by one of Ram's soldiers. His long flowing hair shorn to an inch-long buzz cut and his face—his face was almost unrecognizable as his own, both eyes swollen practically shut, his lips broken and crusted over with dried blood, or was the blood from his nose? It did not matter, his visible injuries tallied up to a gruesome picture of the City's former sheriff, and despite the underhanded activities that Lex was prone to dealing in, no one viewing him now would have expected or wished for him to have ended up like this.

Trudy and Ellie clung tightly to each other, tears flowing freely from the both of them. May stood still, rooted to the spot, eyes trained on Q, as it to record this memory in her mind forever more. Salene hugged the children close, turning their faces into her body, shielding them as best she could. Pride came up behind her, embracing all of them, adding his strength to hers, though his hand holding hers shook, evidencing that he was not as unaffected as he portrayed. Ebony had pressed her nails into her palms when the former Technos were led out, but her eyes closed and she swayed alarmingly when Lex came into view. It was only Jack's quick reaction, supporting her with his body, that kept her from falling. He whispered reassuring words to her, but nothing would stop the tears pricking at her eyes, and she fervently thanked whatever force it was that watched over them that Siva was not here to see Lex in his current state.

Having achieved the reactions that he was aiming for, Ram again addressed the crowd. "And now that all the players are present, let's move on." Smiling up at him like he was Christmas and her birthday rolled into one, Amber threw herself at Ram, embracing him tightly. She even beamed at Java, who had joined them, standing on Ram's other side. As he turned to exit the lobby, he drew Amber in a circle with him, leaving Java to follow them, and the prisoners and the Mallrats after that, then the crowd.

They moved out to the pool deck, but the pool was the least of anyone's concern. Wooden planks covered the aforementioned article, but the structural monstrosity taking up most of the deck overshadowed even this. Honest to goodness gallows, complete with four sets of nooses hanging down, waiting to perform their macabre duty on the restrained prisoners. Ram, Amber and Java climbed onto a raised dais across from the gallows, each standing on either side of him. The prisoners were led up the steps to each stand in front of a gently swaying noose.

Trudy lost it then, screaming loud and repeatedly as everything became startlingly real. There was no going back, no miracle was forthcoming. Mega was going to die in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Ram signaled his ever-efficient lieutenant to handle to situation; nothing was going to mar his perfect day. Cache hastened through the crowd to where the Mallrats gathered, halting when he arrived at where Trudy had fallen to the ground. The young woman lay curled up on the ground, her body cradled by Ebony who had gone over to her after the first outcry. Ebony murmured softly to Trudy now, directly into her ear, calming the young mother down from screaming to incoherent sobs.

When the heavy black boots came into Ebony's view, she raised her head, following them upwards, to the legs, then torso, then above to view the head attached, her anger rising with her view. "You stay away from us. Haven't you caused enough damage already? It's you and your kind that have put her into this state, so learn to deal with the consequences. We can't all be like you, emotionally void, causing murder and mayhem without any thought as to who that might affect. She's not screaming anymore, go tell your great leader that. He can get on with his show now." She spat the words at him and then returned her gaze to the overcome girl in her arms, rocking her and brushing away the hair clinging to her wet face.

Cache stood there for a few moments more, as if nonplussed as to how to proceed. But then an inquiry from Ram spurred him into action, drawing him to the front of the raised stage, where he informed Ram that things were under control. Ram directed him to stay where he was and keep an eye on the crowd, to make sure that nothing was getting out of hand. Nodding to his commander, he meticulously surveyed the crowd, noting the haphazard manner in which they had spread out, directing his men through his communicator to take up strategic points throughout the crowd, to act if things began to get rowdy.

After finishing his side conversation with a giggling Amber, Ram straightened up, raising his hands. It was not long before he achieved the silence he was aiming for and began to speak. "The time has come; this is where we make history. This is where we forge ahead with our future by ridding ourselves of the dregs of our past. Put the traitors into position!"

His soldiers moved to act, pulling Mega, Jay, Q and Lex to stand just beneath the suspended ropes, which were being lowered to facilitate being strung around the necks of the prisoners. One by one the soldiers circled the necks of the men. They had Jay bend his knees so that they could reach over his head and he paid them not one jot of attention, his gaze locked on Ellie's as a nerve ticked in his temple, just behind his eye. His hands fisted and his jaw bulged as he ground his teeth. I'm so sorry that we didn't have more time. I love you Ellie. Then as if she had received his mental declaration, she blinked through the river of tears, mouthing the same to him. I love you Jay.

Mega met his fate more stoically, as was his way, but it killed something inside of him to do so. It had taken everything he had and then some not to struggle against his restraints when he saw Trudy collapse, but two things kept him from acting so rashly. One, he would not give Ram the satisfaction, and two and more importantly, his escape and subsequent capture would put additional strain on Trudy. Seeing him brutally brought back under control would have broken her down even more than she already was and he would not do that to her. He wouldn't bring a moment's more anguish to her if he could help it; rather he focused his gaze on where she lay, willing her to be strong and to get through it.

_Dumb, dumb, useless, good for nothing little . Lex berated himself again and again. It's your own fault that you're here now. It's your fault that your baby died…again. You don't deserve to be a father, you never did. And Siva, she didn't deserve what has happened to her. You did this, you alone and you should be strung up like the criminal you are. You killed them, you. Can't read, can't control your temper—you can't be a father or a husband, you worthless piece of scum. Die, die, die._ Lex squinted out of his one not completely closed eye, viewing his fellow Mallrats and the crowd and the occupants of the dais. Everyone was here to see him get what he deserved, everyone except for Siva, who he knew lay in a coma, because of him. As the noose circled his neck and one of the guards tightened it, he did not so much as flinch. His end was near and he welcomed it.

On a less restrained note, Q mugged for the crowd as the noose was lowered over his head. His guard had to widen the loop considerably to get it over his afro and Q played it up to the hilt, miming expressions of struggle then choking as the noose was tightened. When his guard stepped back into place, he blew a kiss to May, who released one of the arms holding her body tightly to capture it, her fist extended out in front of her. They remained like this, gazes locked, bodies unmoving, waiting for Ram's next order.

They did not have long to wait. Wanting his spectacle to continue, Ram gave the go ahead. "Finish the—"

"Nooooo!" A cry cut him off from the crowd, just in front of the dais. But this was the wrong time for an unexpected outbursts. Two of the hangmen, reacted jumpily, pulling their levers before it was time, dropping the floor beneath Jay and Lex.

Ram grimaced, his perfect show marred, but then froze as the voice continued. "Subject 357, execute Directive Bravo Roger Alpha 10!" At his side, Amber's face changed; from her manic cheerfulness, her face blanked to an emotionless mask. Woodenly she raised her laser-clad wrist, directing it at Ram. At the same time, having begun to move when the orders were called out, Pride tackled Cache to the ground, working to disarm and subdue the Maravaj lieutenant.

Ram's face contorted into a horror as he saw Amber's weapon trained on him, ready to fire, but then it morphed to smirking glee as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head before she collapsed. Turning, he held out his hands to his savior.

"Java, Java, Java, I knew you loved me. No matter what, I can always count on you to be there for me, protecting my ba—" He too, fell like a stone as a second blast from Java's laser struck him. Unfortunately for him, his ironic statement would never be finished. While the shot at Amber had been set to stun, Java meant to and did kill him…to his face.

Than all hell broke loose. Jack jumped onto the stage, grabbing Java around the neck and training her unresisting wrist at a couple of the guards on the platform, while Pride did the same with the laser he had managed to wrest from Cache. "Cut then down, NOW!"

Stunned by the rapid-fire events that had just occurred, the soldiers were slow to react, until Jack fired just next to the ear of the one next to Jay. The man jumped to follow Jack's orders then, cutting Jay's rope and causing him to fall to the floor below the platform. The others did the same, Mega and Q falling onto the platform while Lex too, fell below. Jerking Java's wrist, Jack directed a couple of soldiers to see to the pair below the platform, then addressing the crowd, called out. "Get out of here, the lot of you get out!"

Pride meanwhile, worked on rounding up stray soldiers, having them gather in a group. Mega and Q, tearing the ropes from around their necks, didn't bother to take the stairs from the platform, preferring to jump off. Mega had barely struck ground when he was racing to Trudy, pulling her into his arms, gripping her tightly, his head buried in her neck. May stood frozen, as if her mind could not comprehend that Q was not dead and he ran to her, lifting her at the waist, spinning her around as he laughed exuberantly.

The two couples were so caught in their reunions that they missed Ellie streaking past them as she ran to Jay, who was coughing as air once more filled his tortured lungs. Slapping away the soldier bent over him, she knelt next to Jay, gathering him into her lap as she rocked him, laughing and crying at the same time. Lex did some coughing of his own, but hugged his ribs weakly after, still tender from his earlier beating. He blinked his one good eye as a tender voice with soft hands pushed him onto his back.

"Just lay still, don't try to do too much, you'll hurt yourself."

"E-Ebony?"

"Yes, Lex, it's me. Now just be still, everything will be okay."

"Ebs, tell Siv-tell Siva I love her."

"You can tell her yourself." Ebony's words went unheard. Lex had lost consciousness. She looked down at his ravaged face and began to cry, bowing her body over his.

"Ebony?" She raised her head, glaring when she saw who it was.

"What do YOU want?"

The speaker stiffened, sucking in a breath. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you and the baby."

"We're both fine Jack. Or as fine as we can be when we're lied to. Now get away from me; you make me sick."

"…and when they figured out that I was good at working with computers, they put me in charge of their VR program at the camp. I had to run the operations that they told me to and who they told me to. Amber was one of the subjects that came through the program. What they did was pick through kids' brains and find where they were most vulnerable, then exploit that. The person Amber cared the most about in the world was Bray, so they devised an operation for her and I had to make her kill Bray over and over again. It was never my choice and if I could undo it, I would. You have no idea how seeing her like she was ate me up inside. One of my best friends, so broken…and it was all my fault."

Jack hung his head as he finished relating his story. It was hours after the coup at the hotel and the Mallrats finally all reunited in their home. Even Lex had been placed in the same bed as Siva, so that hopefully they would wake up together. Well almost everyone was reunited. Ebony still wasn't speaking to Jack, having busied herself with caring for Amber and Java when she returned to the Mall. Both girls were in comparable states of catatonia, and Ebony put them to bed in separate rooms, hoping that time would prove an effective healer.

Now the remaining Mallrats who were well enough were gathered in the café, supposedly to go over the events of the day, but more so to reaffirm their bonds as a tribe. They had walked through the fires of purgatory and had made it through together, and were a stronger group now because of it.

"It's not your fault, Jack. We all did things we aren't happy about under Ram's rule; none of us are blameless." Salene stroked his back soothingly.

His eyes stark and hopeless, Jack responded. "Maybe not Sal, but some of us are more to blame than others and I've earned more than my share."

"Ebony will come around, I know she will. She loves you."

Jack grimaced. "Yes, but sometimes love just isn't enough."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Up, Mama." Destiny raised her arms to her mother demanding to be lifted into her arms. Ebony looked down at her daughter and couldn't help smiling. Destiny's peremptory attitude reminded her so much of herself as she used to be. The little girl did not walk, she strutted; she did not ask, she demanded and she never spoke when she could yell or scream. She was willful and stubborn, such a handful to deal with, and Ebony loved her more than she had ever thought possible.

It was this love and this awareness of herself in her daughter that kept her from lifting the toddler up. Well that, and her occupation in other activities that needed her attention. Fortunately, a standoff was prevented when Brady came into the room, distracting Destiny. The little girl shrieked the name of her older 'cousin', running on chubby legs to throw herself at Brady. "Bwady, play wif me."

Brady eyed the toddler, then her mother. "Aunt Ebby, is okay if I take Destiny to play with me?"

Ebony smiled back. "I would appreciate it very much, Brady. It would make it easier for me to get the kitchen done."

The blonde girl nodded and gripping Destiny's hand tightly led her from the room. "C'mon Destiny; we can go play with the dollies Uncle Pride made for us."

Ebony watched them depart and then turned back to what she was doing when her daughter ran into the room: cleaning the kitchen, starting with re-doing the pantry. If Destiny had gotten into the cans, what was a relatively easy task would have turned into an all day affair. Infinitely grateful for Brady's timely appearance, she returned to re-organizing the contents. Although time-consuming, the job didn't require much conscious thought, and her mind began to wander aimlessly, following her mood from inanity to contemplative. Before she knew it, she was in heavy territory, thinking of changes that time had wrought for them all: her friends, the City, herself.

Her lip curled up into a fond smile as she thought of the children, although some of them were not so childish any more. Mouse was quite the little lady now, at twelve. In her mind, she was on the cusp of womanhood, and delighted in testing her wiles on Sammy, who was mostly oblivious. In the last three years, he had gone through several changes himself, puberty laying the physical groundwork for the man he would become. Along with added height and a body whose shoulders seemed to be broadening before their very eyes, Sammy's burgeoning libido was a subject of covert fun for the grown ups.

It all started not too long after Amber and Java's relationship had been revealed to the tribe. They had been doing a mostly credible job of concealing their connection, yet still speculation had cropped up in the months before. It had been a gradual process, a touch that lasted just a shade too long, a brush of hands that was more caress than anything else, until on one memorable afternoon, the pair had engaged in a kiss as the pair forgot themselves in front of their friends.

After first teasing Amber and Java over the 'ultimate male fantasy moment', Lex had moved on to joking that the youth had come into puberty right then and there. Sammy had colored up and run awkwardly from the room, while the others had done their best not to laugh—well at least until he was out of earshot, anyway. Even now, any encounter between the two women could reduce the youth to slack-jawed incoherence, which resulted in much rolling eyes and huffing from Mouse, and continued teasing from Lex.

One would have thought that everyone else would have been all over the sheriff for his behavior, but to be honest, his ribbing of Sammy was mostly innocent, and if he stepped too far over the line, Siva was quick to call him on it and call him to task, be it figuratively or literally, amusing the others, who never tired of seeing the strong, forceful man backed up by his diminutive wife. Well, amusement and a bit of poignancy too, as this scenario could so easily have been lost to them forever.

In the days following the coup, Lex had cared nothing for his own laundry-list of injuries, his only concern for Siva's well-being. The physical danger from her fall had passed, but she still lay on the bed, a listless shell of the woman they knew her to be. Unresponsive to appeals from the medical staff, the tribe members and Lex himself, she refused to eat or bathe or even to leave the bed, except for when she had to relieve herself. She was wasting away before there very eyes, her grief for the loss of her child was so extreme.

But Lex refused to give up on her and refused to allow her to give up on herself. He sat by her bedside for hours on end, only leaving when one of the others forced him to, to eat or shower. He even slept in the room with her, at first in an uncomfortable chair, then in a cot when Pride and Jay dragged one into the room, insisting that if he was going to sleep there, he could be more comfortable. It had all boiled down to one critical day, when Siva had almost crossed that irreversible line. Ebony had been about to enter, to check on her sister's lack of progress, but she paused in the doorway, bearing witness to a touchingly poignant moment between Siva and Lex.

Lex kneeled wearily before Siva, halfway smiling as he tenderly brushed a hair out of her face. She whimpered slightly, curling back into herself then, recognizing his touch relaxed slightly, looking into his reassuring face.

"Siv?"

She opened her mouth and then grimaced in pain, her throat dry and her tongue swollen. She swallowed painfully then tried again, croaking out, "Lex?"

"Yeah Siv, it's me. I'm here with you and—" He raised her hand, a frail, delicate thing and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, weeping at the sensation of the papery thin skin over bones.

She curled her fingers slowly, and it was as if even this effort cost her. "Don't cry, please don't."

"But what else can I do? I'm losing you; every day I watch you fade a little more. Nothing I do seems to make a difference, so what do I have left? All I have are these tears and I will shed them if I want to."

Tugging on her hand, Siva tried to turn away from him.

"No, don't hide from me. It's about time that you faced what your selfish actions are doing."

"Selfish?" She flinched as her throat protested her attempt to shout. "My baby died, horribly crushed within _this_ body. You don't know what that feels like: the pain, the loss, and the blood. Seeing an ocean of red and hoping that surely with there being so much of it, that it will be enough to wash me away as well. "

"That's exactly what I mean Siva; exactly what I'm talking about. No, I can't ever fully know what you've gone through, but neither have you stopped to consider what I've gone through. You didn't make that baby by yourself and you didn't lose it by yourself either! You're not the only one suffering here; I'm hurting too. And what makes it worse is that the only other person who could understand, the only person who I could talk to in hopes of getting through this, I can't, because she's more concerned with her own pain than with the loss of our child."

He collapsed then, his head falling heavily onto Siva's hip. When spoke again, his voice came out thick and muffled. "I can't—I can't do this anymore Siv, not by myself. So if you're going to give up, I am too."

Silence met his words and Ebony was about to enter the room when Siva spoke. "Lex, you can't; you're not a quitter."

He raised his head, eyes bloodshot and glistening. "I could say the same for you."

She huffed. "That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point Siv. If you're gone, what do I have left? I need a reason. Will you be my reason?"

He extended his hand to her and waited. After a few moments, she placed a quivering hand in his and he clasped it, holding firmly but not tightly.

"Thank you."

There was so much more he could have said in that moment, but those two words were enough.

Funnily enough, with all the changes, there were some things that had remained the same, or seemingly had done. Salene and Pride remained the heart and backbone of the tribe, working together to build a better future for them and the City as a whole. She had stepped down from her role of City Leader, the position now held by a member of the Gulls. Instead, Salene now focused on issues closer to her heart: schooling for the City and an orphanage/adoption agency for the children left parentless by the ravages to the City.

Surprising their friends, the couple had not adopted one of the children for their own, preferring to bring different children home with them on a rotating basis to get a feel for life with a family again. They explained that with adoption, they could make a family for only one child, while what they were doing now made a difference for many. There were a few raised eyebrows at these statements, but no one came out and said anything, though it had been speculated that Salene had become gun shy after Siva's loss, it reminding her of her own lost child.

In either case, she now served as mother for several dozen children at a time, whether she would admit it or not, with Pride by her side to make things easier.

Meanwhile, in stark contrast, May and Q were still 'just having fun'. Refusing to even define their relationship and referring to Q as her special friend, May enjoyed a carefree relationship, as she explained, not bogged down with outdated notions of definitions or limitations or strictures of any kind. That being said, she would in a heartbeat verbally and/or physically attack any female she found within five feet of her 'special friend'.

Q did not say much on the matter, rather smiling enigmatically when asked and soothing May's ruffled feathers when she reacted to any perceived straying on his part. He had long ago committed himself to May and knew that she was committed to him in turn. If her pretense allowed her to better cope with their connection, then he was more than willing to indulge her. That is up to but not including the advent of a child. In such a blessed case, he fully planned on putting his foot down, despite any protests on her part. He might be willing to humor her on the subject, but any child of theirs would only know their parents in a binding relationship.

The other Mallrats knew this about Q and there were standing bets as to how long it would be before May did in fact become pregnant, and how many tantrums she would throw when she realized that Q was not budging on this one subject. In each of the three years since the beginning of their relationship, the pot had grown, so that now whoever did win would walk away with a substantial bit of cash in their pockets.

Cash in their pockets. Not an error. That was one of the things the former Technos, under Mega's guidance, had established: a monetary system. Jay kidded him that he had made money because he needed a way to support all of his children. After Mega had eagerly accepted Trudy's proposal, the couple had quickly married and settled into marital bliss. Or as much marital bliss as one could have with four children under the age of ten. The twins had been a surprise, to Mega anyway. Trudy had admitted to him that she was pregnant on their wedding day, but she had never told him that she felt more than the expected number of limbs for a single child. She had even gone so far as to threaten the Techno medic if he so much as breathed a word.

Much to his shame, the stoic man had nearly passed out when he had received the two squirming bundles into his arms. He had done much better after the next birth, and the fellow males had had no cause to mock him, as he handled himself with quiet efficiency, saving his exuberance for the end when he grinned broadly at his son. He had presented the baby to Trudy, who radiant in the face of her exertions, had promptly declared herself out of the baby-making business.

She now divided her time between caring for the children and working at the Hotel, doing public relations for the current incarnation of the Technos. She was now the public face of the organization, as well as a more reluctant Mega, who liked to keep his private life private, but Trudy kept telling him that he needed to show and reinforce to the City that the Technos had fully integrated with the tribes, no longer the invaders, but rather compatriots.

To this end, she worked constantly with Ellie, giving her interviews or simply leads for stories for _The Amulet_. Under the Mallrat journalist's leadership, the once newsletter was an actual newspaper. Although issues only came out once a week, it had growing subscription base and a steady newsstand clientele. City residents were clamoring to know about changes that were being made for them, in the form of education, medical care and the economy. They also awaited eagerly the social pages, which heavily featured the Mallrats, who were the Who's Who of the City, as well as a gossip column.

Ellie despaired of this less journalistic turn for the paper, but was helpless to fight the desires of the masses which ate it up. She did, however, vow never to write one of these features herself, leaving them to her staff to produce. In particular, one fashion forward young girl's column was popular with girls of a similar age and mindset. Gel inevitably caused Ellie to roll her eyes and breathe slowly, counting to ten whenever they interacted for more than five minutes at a time, but the vapid girl's column sold newspapers, so Ellie was loathe to fire her, as she felt like doing quite often.

Of course, there was more than one reason why Ellie wished to get rid of the girl. The major part centered on the girl herself and her seemingly antiquated views when it came to male/female relations. The other part involved Jack. That's not to say that Ellie had any designs on the first resident of the Mall, she didn't. That being said, it did not mean that she had no opinion on Jack's liaison with the girl. She had given him a piece of her mind, delivering blistering criticism to him for being so, in her opinion, "bloody thick." Jay had had a time of it, keeping her from physically attacking Jack, she had been so livid. Although well-versed in matters of combat and defusing explosive situations in his re-instated position as general, he typically did not interfere when his wife was on a tear, knowing that it would only end in discontent and with him in the doghouse. However, he felt he had to step in in this case, feeling that it would be better for all of them in the long run.

Ebony had not been there, but she had heard about it after the fact. She had been very careful to school her features in a blank mask, refusing to reveal how hurt she had been by his affair. It was true that she had still been stone-walling him over the situation with Amber, but she had needed time to sort through what she was feeling. She needed time to forgive and forget. Instead, she had gotten Gel, which if Jack was looking for the most devastating way to hurt her, he couldn't have picked better.

Gel was the antithesis of Ebony. Naïve, gauche, her conversation inane, centering on what to wear and whom was sleeping with whom; she epitomized shallow. She seemed to be waging a battle to turn back the clock on female independence and she liked _pink_.

Much tears had been shed on the subject of Gel, on the parts of both Ebony and Jack, when he had come crawling back to Ebony. But it was too little too late. The breach was irreparable and now the pair communicated only about the care of Destiny, a name that had brought hope to Ebony, for a resolution for them, but now seemed like the greatest mockery. Or perhaps the name was more significant than any of them had ever thought; letting them know that even in the stars, some things are destined not to be.

It was as simple and as complicated as that. Jack tended to blame their breakup on coming back to the Mall. Ebony on the other hand, felt that it was as things should be. They had been battling for their relationship to work from the very first, in the camps, at the Mall. They had fought overwhelming odds to try and make things work, but in the end it had not been enough. They had to be perfect one hundred percent of the time; any outside influence only had to succeed once, to bring their house of cards tumbling down, which it did. The others tried to run interference for them, tried to get them to reconcile, but Ebony would not budge. She had taken second place or 'good enough' too many times in the past, she was done.

She did not stop loving, and so the pain never disappeared completely, but she refused to look back. Their world was all about moving forward now, and she was moving with it. Ebony likened herself to the City as a whole, both having endured and been the cause of so much pain and suffering, both having been under assault by others wishing them nothing but ill, and both coming through on the other side stronger than any could have hoped. And she intended to keep it that way; there was hope for the future of the City now, hope for them all. Perhaps not the way either had planned, or even imagined, but now more than ever, the future held endless possibilities.


End file.
